Sexy Eyes
by Fire-N-Ice-Hypnotiqa
Summary: Just a collection of my song fics New Chappy I Don't Wanna Know
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters they belong to Universal. Nor do I own the song Sexy Eyes by Baby Beesh, it belongs to Baby Beesh and whoever wrote it.  
  
A/N: Dis is a lil fic bout Dom N Letty.   
  
Sexy Eyes, they're so lovely,   
  
Sexy Eyes Make me wanna love ya  
  
Sexy Eyes,  
  
Girl you're lookin' way cool tonight Oohh  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Ya know I got the cognac,  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
And the phat bomb sack  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Your sexy eyes got me hypnotized,  
  
Lady come and take a ride with me  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Ok as you can tell I got dis thing fo a gah. Her name ya ask.... Leticia Rodriguez. We have been goin out for a lil while, and everything she does is like amazing. Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown dat you could just get lost in. Hell I do and that is not something Dominic Toretto does. Here she comes with one of my old black wifebeaters and sum baggy black jeans that are slung low on her hips so you can see bout an inch of her boxers dat she stole from me. She walks over to me so slowly almost sexual like she is begging me to take her upstairs and do what I love to do.  
  
"Dom," she asks but I guess I didn't hear her cuz the next thing I know I am gettin hit upside da head wit her hand. I snap outta it.  
  
" Huh, Wut?" I ask. She lets out an aggrevated sigh " Dom I have been tryin to get your attention fo da last 5 minutes to ask you wut happened to da rear spoiler to da Civic I'm workin on."  
  
" Oh, umm it is in da back on da second shelf." I say. She looks at me and gives me a quick kiss on da lips befo saying thanks.  
  
Shorty do you know the time  
  
All I wanna do is vibe  
  
Put you on the suga rise  
  
Smilin' wit your pearly whites  
  
Sexy eyes  
  
Sexy waist   
  
Sexy each and every day  
  
When I put this thang up on ya   
  
Sexy mama wanna merry maidBut hold up now, we just met  
  
Let me see how long you keep it wet  
  
Hold it steady, already,  
  
Baby girl we done did dat  
  
It's like a stair way to paradise  
  
When I look into your eyes,   
  
Mama very nice  
  
And we can do all type of thangs  
  
Rollin in them whips and I like to swang  
  
You know it's nattan to a trila though  
  
Your sexy eyes are so spiritual  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
We just pulled up at da house she steps outta her Nissan 240sx wit such grace she got me hypnotized. She turns her head toward my car as I step out. She walks ova to me and lays a sweet kiss on my lips which I just deepen cuz I love da way her lips feel on mine. I can't wait to get into da house becuz we all know wuts gonna happen right? Well atleast it will befo I go to sleep. We walk into da house hand n hand and sit on da couch. Mia brings out popcorn while Jess grabs da movie xXx. Letty has been waitin ta see dat one fo one reason....Vin Diesel. I don't know wut she sees in him. I look so much betta. The movie starts and Letty and Mia bust up wit" OMG Dom you are a dead ringer fo him." I just sit there and shake my head sayin " Naw, he be lookin like me besides I look way betta den dat."  
  
They all bust up laughin at me but ey.. Wut can I say its all true.  
  
Sexy Eyes, they're so lovely,   
  
Sexy Eyes Make me wanna love ya  
  
Sexy Eyes,  
  
Girl you're lookin' way cool tonight Oohh  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Ya know I got the cognac,  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
And the phat bomb sack  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Your sexy eyes got me hypnotized,  
  
Lady come and take a ride with me  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Finally da fuckin movie ended now I don't have to listen to Letty gush about how hot Vin is or how she wishes he would just come and sweep her off her feet when she gets mad at me or sumthin. Well now I am takin her up to bed and well hopefully I will be gettin sumthin. I pick her up and fling her ova my shoulders and take her up the stairs. When we get to our room she looks at me so cute yet like she will jump me and take all my clothes off and do wuteva she can to me. I set her down on the ground and kiss her. It starts out as a sweet little kiss but eventually it moves into a kiss dat has sooo much passion and love like we would neva kiss eachotha again.  
  
The steelo so kamikaze  
  
Shrinin' like Liberachy  
  
Spendin like Burberry  
  
Me E'Seemiagy  
  
It's goin' down like gravity  
  
Yo baby daddy mad at me  
  
And I throw these things so handley  
  
Cop me an assault and battery  
  
She still wanna love me like a playboy bunny  
  
Lookin' like warm hunny  
  
So classy and stunny  
  
Faithfully, she waits for me  
  
Like the real ones really do  
  
So gracefully she's made for me   
  
And you know that's on the cool  
  
Girl get your shine on like candle in the wind  
  
Gotta keep my mind strong  
  
When I'm hammer in the fin  
  
And one look is all it took  
  
Incredible thighs  
  
And one look is all it took  
  
Incredible eyes  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Well the next thing I know my shirt flew off me like it wuz nuttin. I ease my hands to the hem of her shirt and start easin my hands up so I am takin her shirt wit em. I break da kiss fo a second just long enough to get her shirt off and resume my lips to hers. Her hands start movin for my belt buckle while mine hands are roamin all over her body as if to remember everything about her. My hands finally settle on her nipples. I start to massage em wit my fingers and she lets out a soft moan. Her hands finally got my pants down and   
  
she is playin wit the seam of my boxers now. Well the next thing I know my boxers are off and her hands soon find Lil D as she puts it. Yeah I know wut your thinkin...She NAMED it. Well yeah she did, I don't know why but she did. Well I get all of her clothes off and lay her on da bed well you all know wut happens next.....   
  
Sexy Eyes, they're so lovely, Sexy Eyes Make me wanna love ya  
  
Sexy Eyes,  
  
Girl you're lookin' way cool tonight Oohh  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Ya know I got the cognac,  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
And the phat bomb sack  
  
Da da da da da,   
  
Your sexy eyes got me hypnotized,  
  
Lady come and take a ride with me  
  
Time don't wait for love  
  
And life don't wait for a break in the weather  
  
It's time for me and you to hook up  
  
Let's get this thing together  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
After we finish our lil love fest she just lays in my arms peacefully sleepin. I whisper in her ear " Te Quiero Letty" before I drift into a peaceful sleep wit only one gah on my mind..Letty.  
  
The end well tell me wut ya think. Please review wether you thought it wuz bad or not. Thanks.. Letty  
  
P.S. Latinas Kick Ass.. 


	2. Feelin Me

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Feelin Me by Baby Beesh I am writing dis story outta pure fun not to mean any harm.  
  
Summary: Another lil song fic bout Dom N Letty.  
  
A/N: Please Review.  
  
Shout Outs:   
  
Devillatina42069: I named it Lil D fo a reason. Lol I am glad you liked it though. Hopefully you will like dis one too. Thanks for reviewin  
  
Liz: Glad you liked it.thanks for reviewin  
  
Superman240sx: Glad you liked it I read your stories and I love em so I am happy you liked it. Wutcha mean you had trouble readin it?Thanks for reviewin  
  
Domsgirl: Thanks fo reviewin, it wusn't supposed to have a lot of talkin in it I wanted it mor in Dom's head den anythang. Like dis one dere is no talkin just thinkin goin on.lol   
  
hiphopstar:Thanks for reviewin Glad you liked it hopefull you will like dis one too.  
  
Title: Feelin Me  
  
She's in love with a hustla  
  
She only messing with them suckas  
  
Looking so good little tight jeans on a G-string on  
  
and I know that she be feeling me  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Let and I have been goin out fo a lil while now and I know she could have any guy she wants but she chooses to stay wit me no matta wut kinda shit I put her throught. Sum times I do it just to test her to see if she will stay or not and she does. I've cheated on her god only knows how many times and I always think I am a complete ass hole for doin it cuz I got a gah at home who loves me more den anythang. I do it and think damn I fucked it up dis time she gonna leave me fo sho but she don't I guess you could say she is in love wit a hustler cuz dats wut I am. Ya know true playa.. Sure guys hit on her all da time but she only messes wit em, she gets em thinkin she gonna leave me fo dem but she don't.  
  
She in love with a hustla, someone she could trust uh  
  
someone she could get down with, cause she don't mees withthem suckas  
  
sleep all day, and grind al night  
  
living in the fast lane, the game's nothing polite  
  
so i'm laced up tight cause i ain't into lagging  
  
she love to watch me in the mirror when i'm doing my stabbing  
  
and she ain't into punks, giving em bruises and bumps  
  
and she knows i blow big, so she be twisting my blunts  
  
that's real talk, coming from a real hog on the blockshe love the playboy lifestyle, the knots and the rocks  
  
and even though sometime, it might seem strange  
  
she wouldn't trade it in, with none of she thangs  
  
  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Everybody thinks she is crazy fo stayin wit me but she just tells em I Love him and dats all dat matters. They look at her like she is crazy. Mi hermana is always tell her to leave my ass cuz she knows I'm just gonna hurt her again. But Let neva listens she always wuz a stubborn one. I heard she gets it from her papi. Let is da type of person dat once she makes up her mind it is set and nothin can change dat. I know I am very lucky to have her in my life. I once heard her tellin one of her friends dat she loves da playboy lifestyle, and dat she knows it is strange but `she` wouldn't trade it fo natta..  
  
She's in love with a hustla  
  
She only messing with them suckas  
  
Looking so good little tight jeans on a G-string on  
  
and I know that she be feeling me  
  
Well now she might of caught my ass like once or twice  
  
But she'd rather stick with me, instead of rolling the dice  
  
cause she know i'm official, so why take a chance  
  
and end up with a over jealous suka romance  
  
Love to see me get the lapdance every now and then huh  
  
never fuck around with her stripper girlfriends huh  
  
now that's living like, who's the boss  
  
yeah she liking the money but she loving my sauce  
  
even though she approached by the big time ballas  
  
She ain't having that cause ain't another like papa  
  
and her parents just don't understand  
  
what kind of man she in love with, but she don't give a damn  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Aight I'll admit it she has caught my ass cheatin once or twice, but she don't leave me cuz she don't wanna roll da dice, I mean she don't wanna have ta look fo sum one who can get her anythang or make her body shake like I can. She doesn't wanna have a guy who get jealous every time a guy talks to her. Sure I get pissed sumtimes but ey we all do. One thang is I don't fuck round wit her friends I fuck wit gahs dat she don't know. Sure guys approach her who are big time ballas n think dey can handle her but she knows there ain't anotha like her papa. Her mami don't undastand why she is wit me or claims she loves me but Let just don't give a fuck. I know she loves me and she knows I love her. Dats all dat mattas to us in dis fucked up world is dat we love eachotha. One day I will stop all dis shit but until den....  
  
She's in love with a hustla  
  
she only messing with them suckas  
  
Looking so good little tight jeans on a G-string on  
  
and i know that she be feeling me  
  
one day we gone get it together  
  
one day we gone keep it together  
  
The End   
  
Let me know wut ya thought. 


	3. Don't Mess Wit My Man

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own da song Don't Mess With My Man by Nivea.  
  
Summary: Just anotha lil fic bout Dom N Letty's relationship.lol Please Review  
  
Shout Outs:   
  
Foxy-Latina: Aight Mija here ya go ya shout out.lol I woulda gave ya one on da last chapter but I got your review afta I updated.lol so here ya go. I'm glad you like my story. Ya know I love yours.lol Yeah she named it.lol don't ask why...Gah Ya know Baby Beesh is one Fine Ass Papi.lol Well thanx for reviewin hope ya like dis one too.  
  
Justine: HAHAHA very funny mija. I ain't no fuckin energizer bunny.lol maybe I'll dress up as him one year.lol thanx for reviewin.  
  
Kayla a.k.a. MexicanTearz: Mija course I know how you be I be doin dat shit too.lol Yeah yeah yeah I know Feelin Me is your song.lol Now you can concentrate on ya otha fics right???lol Yeah I know you loved Sexy Eyes cuz you were da first person to read it besides me.I just had ta get a second opinion befo I put it up so I asked you.lol. Ya know I can update fasta den you.lol thanx fo reviewin  
  
hiphopstar: Glad you liked it. Hope ya like dis one too. Thanks for reviewin.  
  
To any one else who reviewed dat I forgot.Thanks I really appreciate it.  
  
Title: Don't Mess Wit My Man  
  
It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me   
  
So I'm tellin everybody let him be  
  
Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby  
  
So I thought I had to let you know  
  
Find someone that you can call your own  
  
Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone  
  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong  
  
If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
"Oh great here we go again," I said to Mia, my best amiga I can always count on her. "Man I thought these bitches would get it by now Dom's my man not there's, but then again he ain't helpin it much." She just looked at me wit a look dat said I pity you gah wit all da shit you gotta deal wit. She said " Let I don't know why you put up wit dis shit." I looked at her and said " Chica ya know I love him but you wait and see dese bitches will know fo sho by da end of tonight dat he is my man and my man only"   
  
I walked ova to Dom, glarin at da hoes around him. I said " Hey baby lets dance." He looked at me and said " Aight lets go" I brought him to da dance floor and started grindin up against him I could tell he liked it cuz Lil' D woke up. I kept dancin when he whispered " Let you dance like dat any more and I'ma have ta take ya home and punish ya" I looked at him all innocent and said "Punish me baby Punish me" He just laughed at me and said oh I will.  
  
It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
  
Seems like a lot of niggas tryin me  
  
Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell  
  
So now you really better check yourself  
  
Messin with my girl is bad for your health and  
  
So you know you will be dealt with  
  
Better find your own girl  
  
If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
While Let wuz dancin all up on me I noticed a lot of guys starin at her I gave em all hard cold glares dat said don't even fuck wit her or I will kill you. When she said punish me baby punish me I wuz bout to lose it. But den I remembered da guys starin at her. I pulled her body to me closer and started to kiss da back of her neck. She let out a soft moan befo sayin " Dom come on, Lets get outta here." I wuz all up fo dat one. But ya know me.  
  
I looked at da guys dat were starin at her and said " If ya want her ya betta just look and not touch or I will kill ya" They looked at me like I wuz jokin but dey saw no emotion of jokin on my face and they quickly turned around   
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I gave one last glance at da hoes dat were all ova Dom and said " If you want my man I suggest you keep your stanky ass hands away from him." They quickly turned around knowin I would kick there ass if they didn't.  
  
Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man   
  
You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now  
  
And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl  
  
I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Eva since dat party Da hoes have been stayin away from Dom and our relationship is goin great. I told Mia it would work and it did.  
  
The End 


	4. I Can Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious Characters nor do I own da song I can Tell by 504 Boys.  
  
A/N: I had to change da rating becuz of dis chapter. Anotha lil song fic bout Dom N Letty. Please review I hope it is not tooo nasty well.. If it is I can just take it off. I'll warn ya now if you have a problem wit readin bout sex den don't scroll down any further you won't wanna read it.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine: Hey Mija, Glad you liked da story and ya know I loved your story Chicks Dig It.lol If anyone is lookin fo a good laugh read it.lol Thanks fo reviewin and I hope ya like dis one too.  
  
VinsBaby1989: Glad you liked it Hope ya like dis one too. Thanks for reviewin.  
  
Liz: Glad you liked it well I guess here is your chance ta read sum mo of my writin.lol Thanks for reviewin.  
  
Foxy-latina: Hey mami, Glad you liked it. Gah ya know Chingy is fine.lol but my main man has ta be Baby Beesh.lol Oh yeah gah Joe Budden is fine as fuck too. Hey maybe ya should show me ya list of fine ass papis. Why don't ya im me sumtime on aim if ya got it. My sn is latinalilticia. Or if ya got yahoo my sn on dere is latinalettyrodriguez hit me up on either one. Maybe I will do a Chingy song sum time.lol Well I hope ya like dis chappy too. Thankz for reviewin.   
  
Hiphopstar: Glad you liked it and your welcome fo updatin so fast since I don't do nuttin usually I decided I would right and I gots loads of free time to do so.lol Well I hope you like dis chappy too. Thanks fo reviewin.  
  
Superman240sx: Sorry bout dat, it is just da way I talk.lol well anyways glad you liked it.  
  
To anyone else who reviewed thank you sooo much I really appreciate it.  
  
Title: I Can Tell  
  
[Jamo]  
  
You ain't gotta say too much  
  
From the look in your eyes  
  
I can tell you want to fuck  
  
[Mercedes]  
  
And you ain't gotta call me ya booJust as bad as you wanna fuck  
  
I wanna fuck too  
  
[Jamo]  
  
No, No, No you ain't gotta say to much   
  
From the look in your eyes  
  
I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
[Mercedes]  
  
And you ain't gotta call me ya boo  
  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck  
  
I wanna fuck too  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Letty and I decided to stay home tonight instead of goin out wit da rest of da team. I sat dere on da couch and looked at Letty I looked directly into her big chocolate brown eyes and knew exactly wut she wanted to do. I knew she knew wut I wanted so she said, " Hey Dom, since we have da house to ourselves why don't we make it useful?" I didn't even have to answer her on dat one. I stood up and walked ova to her. I picked her up by her ass and she said, " OHHH Kinky are we?" I said, " Only fo you baby only fo you." I laid her on da couch and proceeded to do wut I set out to do in da first place. Well you know wuts on my mind shirts off and panties droppin. Both our shirts flew off and her boxers and thong came off next. She worked her way towards my belt buckel which had a platinum playboy sign on it dat Letty bought me fo my birthday. She got it undone and da nexy thing she saw Lil D suddenly went to Big D.  
  
[Mac]  
  
Now you ain't gotta say much cuz I was peepin you  
  
Lookin at yo hips got me thinkin bout how deep  
  
In you um tryin to go  
  
You heard about No Limit Soldiers?  
  
We get up in it and hit it harder then De La Hoya  
  
I thought I told you soldier draws  
  
Cover my balls, Um known for rippin the pussy walls  
  
I heard you got that kill  
  
I can see all in yo grill  
  
Can you ride me like a black Mercedes?  
  
And make me do that shit I never did with other ladies?  
  
I got a woman so i'm not lookin for love  
  
I just wanna fit yo glove  
  
Get a couple of uh-uh's   
  
Shove it in your mouth just like a thugAnd uh, hit me on my pager if you want it  
  
Its soldier passion  
  
So get up on it if you want it WHOA-WHOA!!!!  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I started to kiss her neck slowly nibbling it softly here and there she let out a low moan. I could tell she wuz gettin aggrevated wit my teasin but ey I wusn't da only wuz teasin she wus to. She got my boxers off and her hands went straight fo Lil D as she calls it. She slowly started strokin me. She gradually began to pick up her pace. I started to move my kisses down a lil bit I kissed her jaw line and started movin to her tits. I started to suck on one while my hand started rollin da otha nipple between my fingers. My otha hand gradually eased its way between her legs. I started makin circles around her gettin her really wet. I picked her up and brought her to da kitchen fo lil bit mo fun.  
  
[Jamo]  
  
You ain't gotta say too much  
  
From the look in your eyes   
  
I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
[Mercedes]  
  
And you ain't gotta call me ya boo  
  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck  
  
I wanna fuck too  
  
[Jamo]  
  
No, No, No you ain't gotta say too much  
  
From the look in your eyes  
  
I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
[Mercedes]  
  
And you ain't gotta call me ya boo  
  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck  
  
I wanna fuck too  
  
[Mercedes]  
  
Put me on the counter in the kitchen   
  
Now baby pour my body with some ice creamLick me from head to toe  
  
Bending me over  
  
69'll be the next thing  
  
I wanna taste your body all night long  
  
From sun up to sun down I wanna make you moan  
  
Letty's POV:   
  
Dom laid me on da kitchen counter and got out sum ice cream and chocolate sauce he dribbled it down my whole body. He started to lick it off slowly starting at my neck. He slowly started movin down ward. To unknown destinations. He started to play around wit my nipples again. Man I love how his hands move. Plus he can work dat tongue of his. He started to go a lil mo south he reached my bellybutton and dipped his tongue inside. He kissed my stomach and started his journey once again. He reached my clit and started to flick his tongue across it, den he dipped his tongue inside suckin all da ice cream and chocolate sauce he put on me off. Once he wuz finished I poured caramel sauce all down his body. Not dat he really needed it his skin wuz already da color of caramel. I slowly started to lick it off his chest and he let out a moan. I eased my way down. I got down to Lil D, my name fo it cuz well I can't really call it big D cuz it is a lot smaller den Dom himself. I mean come on Dom is like 6' 2" while Lil D is like 11 inches. So well now ya know why I named it dat. I slowly put it in my mouth and as I did it I thought of a song from Baby Beesh's album Da Smokin Nephew. It is called Menage A Trois, Baby Beesh mentions: " Dis caramel coated candy cane is sooo delicious though" Hmm fit Dom perfectly. I finished wut I intended to do. He pulled me up and carried me to our room  
  
[Jamo]  
  
You ain't gotta say too much  
  
From the look in your eyes   
  
I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
[Mercedes]  
  
And you ain't gotta call me ya boo  
  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck  
  
I wanna fuck too  
  
[Jamo]  
  
No, No, No you ain't gotta say too much  
  
From the look in your eyes  
  
I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
[Mercedes]  
  
And you ain't gotta call me ya boo  
  
Just as bad as you wanna fuck  
  
I wanna fuck too  
  
Can I light a candle?  
  
And kiss you in the places light won't show  
  
I'll take my time and do it slow  
  
I'll do my own exercises   
  
Right between your thighs  
  
It's so very pleasural, I'll go places he won't go  
  
Lets keep it on the low-low  
  
So he won't know  
  
Now lets take it to the floor  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Once we reached da bedroom I laid her on da bed and proceeded to make sweet love to my true love all night long.  
  
The End 


	5. Right Thurr

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Right Thurr by Chingy.  
  
Summary: A lil fic bout how Dom N Letty met. Please Review.  
  
ShoutOuts:  
  
Justine: Hey mami. Glad you liked it I hope you like dis one too.Thanx for reviewin.  
  
VinsBaby1989: Glad you liked it. I hope you like dis one too. Thanx for reviewin.  
  
Hiphopstar: Glad you liked it. Hopefully you will like dis one too. Thanx for reviewin.  
  
Foxy-Latina: Hey Esa, I be doin a Chingy song fo you.lol ohh yeah baby Luda FINE.lol aight wuts ya name on yahoo cuz I will add ya. Ey did Kayla say n-e-thang bout me to you? Like how I should be on Fear Factor or sumthin? lol. Well I hope ya get a laugh in dis one too.lol Hope ya like it. I told ya I would eventually do one well here it is.Enjoy.  
  
To those of you dat reviewed thanks I appreciate it. If ya not on da shout outs dat means I didn't get your review until afta I updated and I will get you on da next chappy.   
  
Title: Right Thurr.  
  
Uh, hey dirty, (what?)  
  
Look at that girl right there (oh)  
  
She make me say  
  
Ooh, ooh, (yeah) ooh, ooh, (hey) do what you do  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Swiych your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me slurr  
  
I like the way you look in them pants, see ya fine (fine)  
  
Lil momma a quarter piece, she far from a dime (dime)  
  
The type of girl that'll getcha' up and go make you grind (grind)  
  
I'm thinkin' about snatchin' her up, dirty, makin' her mine  
  
Look at her hips, (what?) look at her legs, ain't she stacked? (stacked)  
  
I sure wouldn't mind hittin' that from the back (back)  
  
I like it when I touch it cuz she moan a l'il bit  
  
Jeans saggin' so I can see her thong a l'il bit  
  
I know you grown a little bit, twenty years old, you legal  
  
Don't trip off my people, just hop in the regalI swooped on her like an eagle swoopin' down on its prey  
  
I know you popular, but you gon' be famous today  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
The team and I just walked into one of Hector's famous parties. Mia and Brian went to get sumthin to drink, while V, Leon, N Jess went to pick up sum gahs. I went to talk to Hector. I started to talk to him when I noticed dis fine ass mami. She had on sum tight black leather pants, that tied all da way down. She had a black thong on wit rhinestone straps to it. She had her thong pulled above her pants a lil bit. She had a blood red bikini top on wit beaded fringes hangin off it. She also had jet black hair that she wuz wearin down and kinda wavy. She had da most beautiful chocolate colored eyes and caramel skin. She had her bellybutton pierced. She wuz dancin to Chingy's Right Thurr. She turned her back to me and I saw a tattoo on her back it wuz of a dragon engulfed in its own flames. It looked tight. Hector must have noticed me not payin attention to wut he wuz sayin cuz he punched me in the arm. He said, " Ey chulo wut you starin at?" I said, " Her" as I pointed to da gah. He said " Letty?" I said " Wait you know her?" He said, "Yeah dats my boy Josè's sista." I wus like " Josè as in Josè Rodriguez?" Hector said " Yeah thats the one" I wus like " Damn she fine". I left Hector to go and dance wit Letty. As I approached her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Since she still had her back to me I wrapped em from da back. She kinda jumped when I did it, She looked over her shoulder at me and said in the most sexiest voice I eva heard " Ya need sumthin?" I just shook my head no and continued dancin wit her. She eventually started dancin wit me again.  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Swiych your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me slurr  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Swiych your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me slurr  
  
She be shoppin' in Frontenac  
  
Just look at her front and back  
  
Man she so stacked and she know that I want that  
  
Her man, he's so whacked girl can i taste yo cat  
  
Gave her three hundred to strip, like buyin' a throwback  
  
She stay in the club,(club) I can be seein' she got it honest  
  
In real life, girl remind me of Pocahontas  
  
She be at events, (yeah) so I'm impressed when she pass (yeah)  
  
All the high rollin' cats wanna pay for that assAin't no half steppin', (steppin') she strapped wit a nice weapon (weapon)  
  
Trick, it's against the law for her to move them hips  
  
If you ever seen her dirty, your mouth gon' drop  
  
Worldwide fools probably tell you this off tops  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
As soon as I started dancin wit dis fine ass papi I asked " Còmo te llamas?" ( a/n: that means wuts your name?) He said " Dom, y t ?" I said, " Letty" I continued to grind wit him . I did this little move where you shake your ass then you drop down to the floor. I could tell Dom liked it cuz I felt someone on the small of my back when I got up. All I can say is dis chulo wus fine ass fuck if ya'll woulda seen him you'd be like damn your name should be Campbell's cuz you are mmm mmm good. He wus dat fine if not hotter.  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Swiych your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me slurr  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Swiych your hips when you're walkin', let down you're hurr (let down your hurr)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
  
Lick your lips when you're talkin', that make me slurr  
  
I like the way she doin' that (c'mon)  
  
Plus I like it when she bring it back (say it)  
  
Ooh, (uh-huh) ooh, ooh, ooh, (uh-huh) do what you do (whoo)  
  
I like the way she doin' that (c'mon)  
  
Plus I like it when she bring it back (say it)  
  
Ooh, (uh-huh) ooh, ooh, ooh, (uh-huh) do what you do (whoo)  
  
Gimme what you got for a pork chop (uh)  
  
She threw it at me like I was a short-stop (uh)  
  
Workin' in a Fatty Girl Halter Top  
  
Then she back it up on me and let it drop (drop)  
  
Make it hop (boing) like a bunny (bunny)  
  
Girl can I touch you where it's sunny  
  
or a purse and make you give her some money  
  
She should pose for Sports Illustrated  
  
It's like a picture perfect site  
  
When she pass all the other girls hate it(But I...)  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Ohh man I loved the way she asked fo my name. She said it in such a sexy Spanish accent. I knew she wuz Jos 's full blood sista so that made her half Boricua half Dominican. Since I wuz Cuban I knew wut she wuz askin I know if sum snowman wuz to dance wit her and she asked him dat he woulda been like wut the fuck did you just say??.. We continued to dance until Jos called her name and said it wuz time to go home. She looked at me and said " Ey papi can I get your numba?" I wuz more then willing to give it to her. Afta she entered it into her cell. She gave me a piece of paper wit her numba on it. I stuck it in my pocket and said " Bye, and thanks for the dance" She said, " No problemo, papi, any time fo you" Then she disappeared into the night. Gone until I called her or she called me.  
  
The End 


	6. Lost In Love With You

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Lost In Love With You by NBK  
  
Summary: A sequel to Right Thurr. Please Review  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine: Hey Esa, gah ya be trippin fo sayin Vin aint all dat fine.lol but ey dats just you. Glad you liked da chappie hope you like dis one too thanks for reviewin. Loved your story too.lol  
  
Kayla: Hey Mami, yeah gah ya should be bowin down to me.lol just playin. And yeah ya should take sum lessons bout updatin from me. Hey its not my fault you got 3 emails sayin I updated I just do it cuz I ain't go shit to do.lol. Well glad you liked da chappy hope you like dis one too. Love ya Lots. Thanks fo reviewin.  
  
Hiphopstar: Glad you liked it I hope you like dis one too. Thanks for reviewin.  
  
Foxy-Latina: Lol I knew you would like dat chappy cuz I did it wit Chingy.lol I did it just fo you. And ya know wut?? I'm doin da sequel like you mentioned. Thanks for mentionin it to me cuz I prolly neva would of thought of it.lol Well I hope you like dis chappie. And it wuz nice talkin to ya while you talked.lol Thanks for reviewin.  
  
To those of you who reviewed and didn't get a shout out I'm sorry I do appreciate you reviewin I just didn't get your review till afta I updated but ey I will put you on da next chappy.If you have any ideas for songs please feel free to tell me or email me at latinalettyrodriguez@yahoo.com Thanks  
  
Title: Lost In Love With You  
  
*Ring Ring* The phone started to ring at da Rodriguez house.  
  
Letty's POV:   
  
" Hold up!" I yelled at the phone. I ran ova to the phone and picked it up. " Yo man speak or die," I said. I heard a deep laugh on the otha end and then I heard Dom's sexy voice say " Damn is that how you always answer the phone?" " Yeah usually why you ask?" " Just wonderin, in case I caught you at a bad time or sumthin." "No, not a bad time just had to jump outta the shower though" " Ohhh you were takin a shower huh, mind if I join you?" I chuckled " No not at all maybe I can see how you look even betta then the otha night." I heard a sigh come from his mouth then he said " Look Letty I wuz wonderin if you were doin anything tonight if not would you like to go to dinner or sumthin?" I said " I'd love to" " Great" he said.  
  
How you doing sweetheart? hey ah you know these last few months we've been  
  
togetha, have been so right and I'm just so happy for what we share, I've been  
  
wondering how do you feel?  
  
I wanna get lost in love with you (oh yeah?)  
  
And do all the things you want me to  
  
Caress your body, touch you soflty  
  
Cuz boy I love you sooo (and I love you too baby)  
  
(Repeat)  
  
The love we share is something so especial  
  
Estar contigo is all I wanna do every night  
  
Ever since el primer dia, the first day  
  
I knew we'd last foreva if I had it my way  
  
So the days go on, no hago otra cosa, but dream about the moments our hearts  
  
will come clowsa   
  
Holding tu mano, and your face tan bonita, never met another young lady  
  
señorita   
  
And that is why I gotta say that you're the best  
  
A million and one ways just to express  
  
Mi amor, I know that we will be togetha, so sing to me baby and sing foreva  
  
A few months ahead  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Me n Letty have been goin out fo a couple months now. I know she is the one fo me I can just tell but I wanna know how she feels so tonight I'ma ask her. I hope she feels the same. She moved in wit me and the team a week ago and she seems to be gettin along wit everyone. I think I am fallin in love wit her. I just prays she feels the same. I have never felt like dis befo. Well it is time fo our date. I walk up the stairs to see if she is ready. I knock on our door and she answers wearin a black salsa type dress. Her hair is pulled up and is all curly I could tell Mia did it for her. She looked great. I asked " Ready?" she said " Yeah lets go" we got in the car and I knew I had to tell her right then and there.   
  
I wanna be with you always   
  
Together forever 'till our ending days  
  
Hold me baby don't let go  
  
Making love like never before  
  
(Repeat)  
  
Making love in the night time  
  
Walks in romance  
  
I'm telling you hermosa  
  
My heart is in a trance  
  
They say that true love is so hard to find  
  
I thank the man up above  
  
For making you mine  
  
Talking on the telephone sending you kisses  
  
A dozen of roses just to say that I am missing  
  
The warmth of your body right next to mine  
  
Eres tu la mejor like a toast of fine wine  
  
Out to the movies maybe sharing some ice cream  
  
Si estoy dormido, don't wake me from my dream  
  
Todo lo que quiero, all I need is your affection  
  
My life was fine, but you brought perfection  
  
Now we sit here just holding hands  
  
Whispers in my ear tell me that I'll be your man  
  
Today, mañana, in a paradise for two  
  
I feel the same way cuz I'm so in love with you  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I wus gonna ask her how she felt no wait I wuz gonna tell her I loved her I opened my mouth and said " Letty I need to tell you sumthin." at the same time she said " Dom I need to tell you sumthin." I said you go first bein a true gentlemen which I am usually not. She takes a deep breath and goes " Ok ever since I met you I liked you but when you asked me out and the first time we had sex I knew I loved you. I guess wut I'm tryin to say is Dominic I love you." whoa did she just say wut I think she said??? Yes she did she loves me too. I feel like a lil boy in a candy store gettin wut I want. She looks at me and says " If you don't feel the same its ok I understand." she turned away towards the window. I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to mine, I said " Course I feel the same don't ever doubt my love fo you I love you more then life itself."   
  
I love the way you make me feel  
  
My love for you is oh so real  
  
Embrace my body, touch me soflty  
  
Love me 'till the morning  
  
(Repeat)  
  
You know this love we share is just something so special  
  
The tenderness, I just don't know what to say girl  
  
What you say to me?  
  
One more time do it like this, come on  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
OMG I can't believe he said he loves me back. I knew there wuz a reason fo goin to that party. I didn't want to at first but now I am glad I did. You neva know wut you are goin to find when you do sumthin you don't wanna fo me it wuz the love of my life fo you it might be sumthin else maybe you won't be sooo lucky but ey maybe you will. You will neva know until you try it.  
  
The End 


	7. When A Man Does Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song When A Man Does Wrong by Ashanti.  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Dom N Letty's relationship Please Review  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine: Hey Esa, Glad you liked it. I hope you will like this one too. Thanx for reviewin  
  
hiphopstar: Glad you liked it I hope you like this one too. Thanks for reviewin.  
  
To Those that reviewed thank you I really appreciate it If you are not on the shout outs I didn't get your review until afta I updated but I will get you on the next chappy. Take Care and Thanks again.  
  
Title: When A Man Does Wrong  
  
Mmm, mmm  
  
It's been seven long hours  
  
Since you left me babe  
  
Sitting here  
  
Thinking 'bout how  
  
How you let it slip away  
  
I can't get no sleep  
  
(No sleep)  
  
Don't even wanna  
  
Go nowhere  
  
It's on my mind  
  
What you did wrong  
  
And now you  
  
Wanna come back  
  
When a man does wrong  
  
Ain't no coming back home  
  
He's been out there too long  
  
She won't even  
  
Talk on the phone  
  
(Settle this, settle this)  
  
When a man does wrong  
  
Ain't no coming back home  
  
Can't come around  
  
There ain't no place  
  
She don't wannaSee your face  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I have been sittin on the couch for the last 7 hours wonderin when Dom is gonna get home. I can't believe he just up and left afta he got a call. I hear his car pull into the drive I wonder where the hell he has been, the door opens and there he is. I can smell the cheap perfume already and he ain't even by me. My eyes start waterin but I will not let em fall. I look at him wit a glare and aske, " Where the hell were you?" He just looks at me and says " Takin care of business" I looked at him and said wit pure sarcasticness " Oh yeah I'm sure 'takin care of business' requires you to come home wit sum skanks perfume on ey?" He looks at me wit a weird look befo sayin " Letty baby I don't know wut your talkin bout" I am really pissed now I mean he had the nerve to cheat on me and now he wants to lie bout it I don't think so. Sorry baby not this time. I say " Dominic I don't know why you have to do this, am I not good enuf for you that you have to go and fuck sum otha bitch. When you can get everythan you need from me and mo?" He gives me this hurt look and says " Baby I didn't cheat on you, why would you suspect me of doin that?" I look at him and say " Why? Cuz you come up in here smellin like cheap ass perfume Thats why." He looks shocked like how could I have known I say " Yeah Dom I know I know everytime you cheat on me every fuckin time."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Said you never  
  
Wanted to hurt me  
  
Never even wanted to leave  
  
Said that you  
  
Never did deserve me  
  
Now you begging me  
  
Please, please, please believe  
  
Now you feeling like a fool  
  
(Fool)  
  
Never thought about me  
  
Just you  
  
It's on your mind  
  
What you did wrong  
  
And now you  
  
Wanna come back  
  
When a man does wrong  
  
Ain't no coming back home  
  
He's been out there too longShe won't even  
  
Talk on the phone  
  
When a man does wrong  
  
Ain't no coming back home  
  
(No, no, no, no)  
  
Can't come aroundThere ain't no place  
  
She don't wanna  
  
See your face  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
He says "Look baby I swear I didn't wanna go but I had to" " Sure thats wut the all say," I remark. Man this shit is exhausting. " Dom I just wish I knew wut the fuck goes on in that head of yours, you tell me you love me and then you go and cheat on me. I don't know wut to believe any more. Do you truly Love me or wut?" I ask him. He looks at me wit pure astonishment on his face. Before he says " Letty don't you ever doubt my love fo you. I love you more then life it self." "Then why the fuck can't you show it?" I ask him. " I don't know" is all he says. I walk up the stairs and into our room I grab my suit case and start packin sum of my things. I wuzn't leavin for good just for tonight so I can get shit straightened out. He comes runnin up the stair sayin " Letty wut the hell are you doin?" I say "I am leavin fo tonight and maybe I will be back tomorrow maybe I won't" He says "Letty baby please don't go I love you I promise it won't happen again." I just push past him. I walk down to my car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why'd you have  
  
To do it baby?  
  
Do it do it to me  
  
Why'd you have  
  
To use and abuse me?  
  
See I've been sitting  
  
Waiting at night  
  
Just wasting my time  
  
(Wasting my time)  
  
Now, now I know  
  
Now I know  
  
Gotta go gotta go  
  
(Yeah go, yeah go, yeah)  
  
When a man does wrong  
  
Ain't no coming back homeCan't come around  
  
There ain't no place  
  
She don't wanna  
  
See your face  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:   
  
I wuz just about to get in my car when I break down I just start cryin I don't know why I just do. I hear footsteps I know its him but I am too tired to do anythang bout it. He gently picks me up and carries me back inside. He knows I didn't wanna leave. I know I didn't wanna leave I wuz just testin him to see if he cared enough to come and get me. He takes me up to our room and lays me on the bed. He starts runnin his fingers through my hair while his otha hand is makin small circles on my stomach. I just stare at him with blank eyes before sayin, " Dom will you truly stop all this cheatin if I stay?" He says " Yeah Letty I will." . I looked at him and said " Ok, One more chance you fuck it up I'm gone."   
  
Ever since then Dom and My relationship has been stronger. He don't cheat on me anymore, he don't flirt wit otha girls. He may look at em but he stares at me. I guess you can say a second chance can pay off if the person really loves you enough to change. Guess I'm lucky.  
  
The End 


	8. Clubbin

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Clubbin by Marques Houston feat. Joe Budden.  
  
Summary: Another lil song fic bout how Dom n Letty met. Please review.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine: Glad you liked it.   
  
Foxy-Latina: Ey esa yeah I knew you would like it.lol Ya always do. I hope you like this one too and don't worry bout not reviewin right away.lol Thanks for reviewin  
  
Title: Clubbin  
  
Wooh, Come on  
  
Its the Piper  
  
Marques..  
  
[Chorus: (Marques)]  
  
You know we be  
  
Up in the club  
  
Where we do things like  
  
Throw our hands up  
  
All kinds of drinks are  
  
Off in the cups  
  
All of my thugs  
  
Honies show me love  
  
DJ playin the cuts  
  
[Verse 1:]  
  
I'm dancin with a nice honey  
  
And her friend  
  
One on the back and one on the front  
  
Shakin it up, shakin it up  
  
Mami dont break it  
  
Takin it down, taking it down  
  
I love the way you snake it  
  
You got the best of me  
  
Doing what you're doing  
  
Up in the VIP  
  
Doing what you're doing  
  
Girl i'm about to buy you anything you want  
  
Get you in the coup  
  
And take your pretty ass home  
  
Last call for alcoholYou know how we do, yeah  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Vince, Leon, Jess, I decided to hit this new club up called Club X (a/n don't know if it is a real club or not but ey...) It supposedly wuz the best club in town. We got up to the door and the bouncer asked fo id we showed em and he let us in. Once we got in Leon went to go get Coronas while V and Jess went to find gahs. I decided just to sit at the table fo a lil while and find a fine honey to dance wit. I noticed her on the dance floor dancin by herself. She wuz wearin a tight blood read leather dress. It wuz really short. Like if she wuz to bend ova you would see errythang.I decided to get up and go dance wit her. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. She tensed up a lil bit and turned around so she wuz facin me damn she wus fine. "Ey can I help you?" she asked in a cute but thuggy voice. You could tell she wuz from upstate maybe New York or New Jersey.  
  
[Joe Budden:] You know we be up in the club like..  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You know we be  
  
Up in the club  
  
Where we do things like  
  
Throw our hands up  
  
All kinds of drinks are (All kinds of drinks are up in the club)  
  
Off in the cups  
  
All of my thugs  
  
Honies show me love  
  
DJ playin the cuts (Yeah, yeah yeah)  
  
[Joe Budden:] You know we be up in the club like..  
  
[Verse 2:]  
  
I pull up on dubbs  
  
Hop up out the whip  
  
Then i'm into the club  
  
Honies on each side  
  
And i'm on my cellular  
  
Talking to this chick  
  
Got a taste for thugs  
  
Sometimes pimpin is tough  
  
White tees and throwback  
  
Jacob on my wrist  
  
Super star, world wideIt is what it is  
  
Threw a party at my crib  
  
Lasted after  
  
Till 6 in the morning  
  
Drinks and laughter  
  
Uh oh, uh oh  
  
Yeah its a fire  
  
Mamas getting naughty  
  
Got a sexy body like  
  
Uh oh, uh oh  
  
Being erotic, bout to wild this place out  
  
You know how we do it up in the club  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Damn man this papi is fine I sho wouldn't mind takin him home tonight. He still hasn't answered my question thou. I ask him again " Ey can I help you?" He just shakes his head and says " Naww , the names Dom by the way" "Letty ." I say. Man I wonder if he is single. I'll ask him. " So Dommy are you single?" "Dommy? Where did that come from and yes I am." he says. Yes I scream in my head. "So wutcha doin lata tonight?" I ask He says " Notta why ya wanna do sumthin?" I say " HMMM maybe wutcha got in mind?" " Hmm lets see maybe you me and a bed?" He asks. I say " Yeah come on I know we just met and all but ey we only live once right?" Before he can answer I am leadin him out the door and towards my car.   
  
[Joe Budden:] You know we be up in the club like..  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You know we be  
  
Up in the club  
  
Where we do things like  
  
Throw our hands up (Oh yeah)  
  
All kinds of drinks are  
  
Off in the cups  
  
All of my thugs (All of my thugs)  
  
Honies show me love  
  
DJ playin the cuts (Ladies show me love)  
  
Up in the club  
  
Where we do things like  
  
Throw our hands up (Yeah, yeah)  
  
All kinds of drinks are  
  
Off in the cups  
  
All of my thugsHonies show me love  
  
DJ playin the cuts  
  
[Joe Budden:]  
  
Mami, you wont holla  
  
I can spot you out the corner of your eye that tell you wanna ride,  
  
You lookin at papi llike uhhh  
  
Wanna hold hands  
  
No amp, no man, Joe can  
  
But you and your friend can both get rammed like uhh  
  
You's a private dancer  
  
Low riders, when she walk pulling her pants up  
  
Its all good baby  
  
You know where I'm at right  
  
In case you need be me come put it on your back side  
  
Only if you act right  
  
Damn it you doing it  
  
Doing what you're doing  
  
You're doing it to me  
  
I picture you doing it to me like uhh  
  
I only came out because i'm here to find ya  
  
After the bars last call  
  
Be at the nearest dinner  
  
We be Nextel taggin  
  
SL waggon  
  
You grabbin the whip  
  
Just off of that XL Magnum  
  
Damn it you're doing it  
  
You and your friend  
  
Next weekend if you're lucky we can do it again  
  
Like uhhh  
  
Dom's POV:   
  
I can't believe Letty would just do that she didn't look like the type of girl but ey I'm not complainin. We get to her car and she unlocks the door and we both get in. She speeds out. It wuz a silent 5 minute drive befo we pulled up at her house. Well as they say the rest is history.   
  
But eva since that night I have neva looked at a girl the same way I look at my Shorty Doo Wop. I love her wit all my heart neva knew goin to a club could find you the love of your life.  
  
TheEnd 


	9. Thoia Thoing

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Thoia Thoing by R. Kelly  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Dom N Letty on Dom's Birthday and wut Letty sets up fo him. Please Review  
  
Shout Outs:   
  
Kayla: Hey esa, Well I 'm glad you got sum laughs outta it I always try to put sumthin kinda funny in my fics.lol Yeah you do gotta finish ya fic.lol Naww dats aight take your sweet lil time like ya have been. Lol Yeah I know you a lazy ass mutha fucka.lol Oh well at least you reviewed and you liked em.lol Yeah I have mo comin but I'm runnin out of songs.lol HELP ME OUT!!!! Thanks fo reviewin and I hope you like this on. Take Care Love Ya Mami  
  
Anjel: Hey mija, Glad your cram session worked.lol They usually do. Lol Nawww ya know I wouldn't do that to you, come on make him be wit Letty and gonna take home sum otha broad not me maybe Kayla.lol Glad you liked it. Well take care and thanks for reviewin and I hope you like this one too. Oh yeah if ya have any ideas for songs gah hit me up wit em.  
  
Justine: Hey mami, Lol wut the fuck you gonna bitch me out ey??? Ha Ha Ha Neva.lol Glad you liked it I hope you like dis one too. Thanks for reviewin. Take Care  
  
To any one else Thanks for reviewin. If you have any ideas for songs you want me to do Hit me up at latinalettyrodriguez@yahoo.com. Thanks.  
  
Title: Thoia Thoing  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (uh)  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (It's Kellz)  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (From Chi-Town)  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Japan via satelite, come on ya'll)  
  
I had her singing  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (America)  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Getcha hands up)  
  
She had me singing  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (Woooo)  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Woooo)  
  
[Verse 1:]  
  
To who made need to kno  
  
thats her on da flo  
  
sliding down the pole  
  
horny but fo chor  
  
Both our hands were up drinks were in the club  
  
she showd me some loveso we left the clubNow were up in the Hummer V  
  
shes so hot she's kissing on me  
  
this is the girl of my fantasy  
  
after the remix we were doing are thing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Today wuz Dom's birthday.Me and the team decided to throw him a party at this old warehouse. We set up everythang including a pole for me to make my entrance on. I had it all planned well time to put this party in motion. I gotta get up at the top. God I hope he likes this.  
  
Dom's POV:   
  
I walked into the warehouse where the team told me to meet them I didn't see no one around so I didn't think they got here yet. I decided to go inside and wait. I walked in and the minute I walked in music started to play and everybody yelled " Happy Birthday Dom" I was shocked I didn't think they would go throu all this trouble fo my birthday. I yelled " Thanks" to every one but the one person I couldn't find wuz my girlfriend. The music started to fade and the lights went low. I heard Thoia Thoing come on and some stobe lights came on wit some other different colored lights. I looked ova at the pole that Leon told me to look at and guess who's sliding down it?? Non otha then my beautiful girlfriend Letty. She had on these black leather booty shorts and a black bikini top on. She had on sum black high heels that tied up her legs. Damn she wuz lookin good. Her hair wuz loosely curled a flowin around her face. She got off the pole and sauntered ova to me. She gently kissed me and whispered " So ya like it?" Man did she have to ask, I said " Hell yeah baby I like it, actually I love it." She said "Good cuz if ya didn't like it I wuz gonna wondered why Lil D wuz awake." I chuckled when she mentioned 'Lil D'. I don't know why she insists on callin it that. But ey oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got her singing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
She had me singing  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing [x2]  
  
[Verse 2:]  
  
Now I dont kno about chu   
  
but I would like to get wit 2(ah)  
  
nice hunnies while im chillin by the pool(ah)  
  
red bikinis and some up heel shoes (ah)  
  
who could think of any dam thing cool(ah)  
  
we at the crib so it aint no rules(ah)  
  
Im butt naked, sweat socks, and house shoes(ah)  
  
100 bottles of cris in the cool(ah)  
  
Im frozen thanks the Jacob the jewl(ah)one dal without me and shes shaking like a fien(ah)  
  
yall tell me whats r&b without the the R(ah)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Whoo glad he likes it. I didn't know wut I would do if he didn't. I thought maybe one of the otha girls mighta set Lil D off but guess not. Damn I'm glad. I wus sittin on his lap but I can tell ya I wanted to be doin otha things. I looked at him with this look that he calls my seduction look. I don't know why but ey... wuteva works. He looked at me and said " Wut??" I wuz like, " Ey ya wanna ditch the party and go back to the house?" "But I just got here," He said I said " So I can give you a better party then this at the house." And as he is just catchin on to wut I said he goes " Hmmm I like the sound of that maybe I can get those shorts and that top off ya??" I wuz like " Ey No shit sherlock." Man Men can be such idiots. He picked me up and yelled later to everyone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got her singing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
She had me singing  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing [x2]  
  
[Verse 3:]  
  
I met a girl in the shopping mall   
  
she had hazel eyes said shes form africa  
  
she broke it down right in front of me  
  
rollin on her knees I said im scared of ya   
  
tattoo on her back lovin the way she wrok it  
  
body movin like shes dancin in the circus  
  
back forth up down when jerk it  
  
put the thoiathoiathoing on now watch her murder it  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I got her singing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
She had me singing  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing [x2]  
  
We make a lot of noise  
  
we come through the club  
  
all of the ladies in the house  
  
we'll show ya boys some lovelast call for alcohol   
  
we're closin down the bar  
  
tell me where's the after party at  
  
we rollin with the R  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I got her singing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
She had me singing  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing   
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing [x2]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
We got back to the house and she led me up the stairs and into our room when we got there she turned some music on and kissed me. Well we got our clothes off and made love for the rest of the night. I gotta say thats the best party I have ever had. I look at Letty sleepin in my arms and think of how grateful I am to have her. I don't know wut I would do without her she is like my earth without her I would be notta kinda like a car with out an engine can't run. I softly kiss her forehead and whisper. " Te Quiero Letty, Siempre y por siempre" (a/n : Means : I love you Letty always and forever) 


	10. Single For The Rest Of My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Single For The Rest Of My Life by Isyss  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Dom and Letty and how Letty feels bout Dom breakin up wit her.Please Review  
  
Shout Outs:   
  
AriesLatina: I'm glad you liked my fics. I hope ya like dis one tooo... LATINAS KICK ASS!!!!  
  
VinsBaby1989: Glad you liked it I hope ya like dis one too Thanks fo reviewin.  
  
Anjel: Hey Mami, Glad you liked it. I hope ya like dis one too..... Man gah be bored as fuck.lol Well take care and Much love. LATINAS KICK ASS!!!  
  
Justine: Hey esa, man yo I can't find songs to do....lol It took me foeva to find dis one.lol well I hope ya like it.thanks for reviewin. LATINAS KICK ASS!!!!  
  
Title: Single For The Rest Of My Life  
  
Ho...oh...  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah  
  
Ooh, ooh  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
Sitting here  
  
Daydreamin' about you  
  
Oh, everything we had  
  
Wish I could get it back  
  
'Cause if it ain't you, then I don't want it  
  
And if it ain't you, then it ain't for me  
  
I can see your face whenever I be sleepin'  
  
But it hurts when I realize I'm dreamin'  
  
So if I can't have you  
  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life (My life)  
  
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else  
  
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself (If Ican't have you)  
  
If I can't have you (I'll be)  
  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life   
  
I've decided that nobody could compare to you (Nobody)  
  
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do  
  
(Oh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Dom broke up wit me 2 days ago sayin I wuz betta off wit out him. I don't see where he came to that conclusion. He said something bout he is always hurtin me and he can't stand to do it anymore so he thought it wuz time to let me go.. Doesn't he know I can't live wit out him. I am goin crazy, I can't eat, I won't sleep. Mia has tried callin me but I won't answer the phone. I just want my baby back. I miss him. I think about him all the time. I just wish things would go back to normal. I just wish I had my baby back. But he is gone...Oh boy some one is knockin on the door.... I look out to see who it is. Its Leon probably sent by Mia to check up on me. I don't answer the door. I just sit on the couch and cry. Finally afta 5 mins he just opens the door. He walks into the living room and sees me on the couch. H walks ova to me and wraps an arm round my shoulder tellin me " Ey esa everythang gonna be allright. I promise" " How do you know that?" I say. He just goes " Trust me Let, Dom loves you he will be back." I drown out the rest of wut he says.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There've been a few  
  
Who've tried to take your place  
  
I've been on many dates  
  
Still it just ain't the same  
  
if its not a letter sent from you, then I don't read it  
  
If it's not a gift sent from you, then I don't need it  
  
I've been longin' just to find somebody like you  
  
But nobody can just do it quite like you, if I  
  
So if I can't have you  
  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life  
  
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else  
  
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself (I'll go crazy)  
  
If I can't have you  
  
I'll just be single for the rest of my lifeI've decided that nobody could compare to you   
  
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Ever since news hit the streets that I wuzn't Dom's girl no mo. Guys have been askin me out like crazy. I always say no cuz no one can compare to Dom. He wuz one of a kind. He wuz my knight in shinin armor. He rescued me from my step dad. He always took care of me if I wuz sick. I just wish I could get that back. The team send me mail all the time but I don't open it. I just let it sit there, hoping he will send me sumthan atleast to let me know how he is and if he still cares bout me. I close my eyes to drown out the phone cuz Jess is callin me and I don't feel like talkin. Once the phone quits ringing I look around the room, pics of me and Dom everywhere.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I took your pictures off the wall  
  
That didn't seem to help at all  
  
So I'mma put it out there, I'mma let you know  
  
If you need to rest your head you can come back home  
  
I thought that I could live without your love, you  
  
know I tried  
  
But I feel incomplete when I don't have you in my life  
  
So I'mma put it out there, I'mma let you know (Let you  
  
know)  
  
If you need to rest your head you can come back home  
  
(Come back home)  
  
So if I can't have you  
  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life  
  
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else  
  
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself  
  
If I can't have you  
  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life  
  
I've decided that nobody could compare to you   
  
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I started to take the pic down cuz they were killin me. Everytime I looked at them my eyes would well up wit tears. I hear a familiar car comin down the road... OMG please let that be him... The car stops outside my house. I hear those heavy footsteps I know too well. I then hear a knock. I run to the window and sure enuf he is here. I open the door and just stare at him. He looks at me too, his eyes filled wit sadness. He then says, "Letty I'm sooo sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you. I love you wit all my heart. It has been killin me to be away from you." as he talks you can see tears formin in his eyes. Tears form in mine as well .I reach out and grab his hand and lead him inside. I sit on the couch. And tell him " Dom I love you, ok, trust me I will neva be betta off witout you. I need you, You are my heart and soul witout you I'm notta." He looks at me for a minute befor he gently kisses my lips. I kiss back and well it leads off to you know where....  
  
The End 


	11. Never

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Never by Amanda Perez.  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout how Dom N Letty met and got together. Letty's POV... Please Review.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine: Hey esa, Glad you liked it...lol when don't you??? Ya know I be updatin but I have been havin trouble findin songs....lol hope ya like dis one too and thanx fo reviewin. LATINAS KICK ASS  
  
Anjel: Hey Mami, So I have updated mo den you ey?????HMMM interestin...lol Yeah maybe then should do a contest on dat one...lol. Well I'ma have ta think of a song fo you cuz as you can tell I am havin troubles of my own...lol oh welll... I hope you like diss chappy..... Thanx fo Reviewin LATINAS KICK ASS!!!!  
  
Title: Never  
  
You walked into my life, when i was down and out   
  
Took away my pain and gave me your smile   
  
And at the time, still lovin someone else   
  
But not knowing why 'cause the reason why I felt the way I felt   
  
And then one day I realized you were the one for me   
  
I was so blind, but baby now I see   
  
And I'll never let you go, no, no, no   
  
I love you so   
  
And I'll get on both my knees and I'll beg you please   
  
Will you spend the rest of your life with me   
  
Cause I'll never babe  
  
Want to let you go, oh   
  
And I'll never play, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Dom came into my life when he saw me and my boyfriend at the time at the movies. He wuz wit his girlfriend and his boys. I wuz waitin in line wit Josh, my man, when I noticed a guy lookin at me I looked at him and smiled. Josh saw that and slapped me across the face. Dom bein the guy he wuz I guess he didn't like it cuz the next thang I know Josh is on the ground and Dom is kickin his ass. Once he is certain Josh ain't gettin up he walks over to me and asks " Ey you aight?" "Yeah" I say. He then proceeds to check the red mark on my face. "He slapped ya pretty hard huh?" "You could say that I guess. I'm used to it by now" " You mean this has happened befo?" " Uh huh bout every night" He looks at me like I wuz crazy fo stayin wit him and then he asks " So why you still wit him?" "Its not sumthin I can get out of.. Lord knows I've tried but he always threatens me or promises he will change and I stay.." "Well you ain't gotta worry bout him no mo, I am gonna take you to my house and you can live there" " I don't wanna be intrudin or anythang" "You won't be.." He says. He got me to smile and I said "Thanx most guys I know ain't that nice to me." "Don't worry bout it by the way names Dom" "Letty"....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wish that I could turn back the hands of time   
  
Cause if I wouldv'e knew your love was like this   
  
Back then I wouldv'e made you mine, oh yeah   
  
If I had to die a thousand times a day   
  
I would do it for you, just to take   
  
The pain that I have given you away   
  
Cause I love you and I never want to   
  
And I'll never let you go, no, no, no   
  
I love you so   
  
And I'll get on both my knees and I'll beg you please   
  
Will you spend the rest of your life with me   
  
Cause I'll never babe  
  
Want to let you go, oh   
  
And I'll never play, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I wish I woulda met Dom sooner cuz he was the sweetest guy I know. He broke up wit his girl the night he took me to his house. He asked me out the next day. We have been goin out fo bout a week and everythang is perfect. He acts like a tuff asshole around his friends but when it comes to me he is all sweet. I don't know wut I would do wit out him I just wish he coulda stopped my ex befo... I hurt Dom's feelins the otha night cuz I wouldn't tell him wut wuz wrong and he thought I wuz gonna break up wit him . I couldn't do it if I tried. I told him " Baby I would die befo I would eva hurt or break up wit you." He said "Really?" "Yes, I love you" woah did those words just come outta my mouth.. I knew I loved him the day I saw him but I didn't expect me to tell him that. " Wow you do?? I thought I wuz the only one who felt that way?" "No your not I knew I Loved you the day I saw you." "Well Letty I love you to and I am glad my boys made me go to the movies that night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry (oh yes I am)   
  
I'm sorry (I'm so sorry baby)   
  
And I'll never let you go, no, no, no   
  
I love you so   
  
And I'll get on both my knees and I'll beg you please   
  
Will you spend the rest of your life with me   
  
Cause I'll never babe  
  
Want to let you go, oh   
  
And I'll never play, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:   
  
I neva knew goin to the movies would let me find the love of my life but it did. I am now convinced you can find love any where. I mean come on I found it outta gettin slapped but I wouldn't trade it fo anythang. I love Dom wit all my heart and thats just how it is....  
  
TheEnd 


	12. Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Fallen by Mya. I do own the character Kayla..   
  
Summary: Just a lil song fic bout Dom N Letty yet again.....lol Please Review...  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Anjel (Foxy-Latina) Hey Esa, Glad you like da fic... hmmm wonda if ya gonna like dis one toooo????lol gah ya know I love ya stories just wish ya would update....lol Sorry it took soo long fo me to update but I just couldn't think of a song.. But ey I finally found one.lol Thanx for reviewin.. Take Care.  
  
Justine (Devillatina42069) Hey Chula, Glad you like dis chappy wusn't too sure bout it but ey... Well any ways I'm finally updatin...lol Thanks fo reviewin and Take Care  
  
Kayla (MexicanTearz) Hey Mija, Gah I know you multitalented..... lol you mention dat like errytime I talk to ya...lol Gah I totally agree wit you bout havin da same brain cuz we think alike ey? Do we not? Lol hmm wonda wut ya Never Fic went like....lol Hmm I don't think I will eva stop doin my fics but ey ya neva know right? Well Take Care and Love Ya Lotz.  
  
Title: Fallen  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah  
  
Huh Oh  
  
You complete me  
  
Like air and water boy  
  
I need thee  
  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free  
  
Fallen  
  
My heads up in the clouds in love  
  
I'm proud  
  
To you say it loud  
  
Like an accident it happend  
  
Out of nowhere  
  
It just happend  
  
And I aint mad at all  
  
Because I've  
  
Fallen  
  
Head over heels  
  
I've fallen  
  
In love with you  
  
I've fallen  
  
And I can't get up  
  
Don't wanna get up  
  
Because of love (Because of love)  
  
Fallen  
  
Head over heels  
  
I've fallen  
  
In love with you  
  
I've fallen  
  
And I can't get up  
  
Don't wanna get up  
  
Because of love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Dom and I have been goin out fo bout 3 weeks and everythang has been goin great.. I was upstairs last night when I realized.... I don't know wut I would do wit out Dom.. He completes me he makes me who I am. I need him like I need air to keep me alive. I realized then that I loved him I truly loved him. My mami alwayz told me you neva know when you gonna find that someone until you can't picture your life wit out him.. Thats how I am. I need him. It kinda sprang up on me one day I just like him and the next I am madly in love wit him.. I ain't complainin thou. I hear Dom's footsteps comin towards the bedroom door.. I realize I gotta find out if he loves me too.. I decide I will tell him how I feel. He opens the door.. He walks ova to me and sits down on the bed. He gives me a kiss on the lips but I pull back befo it goes any further. He looks at me skeptically and I say " Dom we need to talk" He looks at me like I hope she's not breakin up wit me. He finally says " About wut?" " I need to know how you feel about me cuz I love you and I wanna know if you feel the same way or not, I mean I undastand if you don't cuz we have only been goin out fo 3 weeks. And I won't be mad if ya...." Befo I can finish Dom cuts me off sayin " You love me?" I look at him and say "Yes I do" He pulls me on his lap and kisses me like I've neva been kissed befo. Then he says " Does that answer your question?" "Well sorta, I still wanna hear you say it if you do." He looks deep into my eyes and says " Leticia, I love you I have loved you from the day I met you I wuz just too afraid to come and say it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baby  
  
To let you get away is crazy (Let you get away)  
  
so I'm doing what it takes   
  
To make you pledge your love to me  
  
You see cause I'm tryna be a lady  
  
For ever and ever baby  
  
The picture wouldn't be the same  
  
If you weren't standing next to me  
  
Can't you see I'm fallen  
  
Fallen  
  
Head over heels  
  
I've fallen (I'm fallen)  
  
In love with you  
  
I've fallen (Oh)  
  
And I can't get up  
  
Don't wanna get up  
  
Because of love (Because of love)  
  
Fallen  
  
Head over heels  
  
I've fallen  
  
In love with you  
  
I've fallen  
  
And I can't get up (And I can't get up)  
  
Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)  
  
Because of love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:Letty's POV:  
  
I can't believe Dom actually admitted to lovin me I mean man he doesn't look like the type of guy who would fall in love but he did and he did wit me.. I swear I am the luckiest girl around. I look at him sleepin and I can't help but think he looks like a lil angel when he sleeps. I kiss his forehead befo I go downstairs to make a phone call to my home gah Kayla. It rings 5 times befo she picks up "Hello?" "Hey Esa wuts goin on?" She says "Letty dat you?" "Yeah gah dat me....man you wut you up to dat you can't even tell ya gah on da phone?" "Ummm....." "Gah you ain't gettin fucked up are you?" "Ummm.. Maybe why?" "Gah man maybe I should call back and let ya know wut happened lata" "NO no no don't hang up you can tell me I ain't dat wasted yet." "Aight," I say " Dom told me he loved me" "NO WAY your jokin right?" "Naww gah I ain't jokin" "Damn Let I neva thought anyone would be able to change his ass." I start to laugh and say "Yeah well I did" She says " Let you fuckin smart ass shut up but man I gotta give you major props fo doin that." We talked fo bout 3-4 hrs befo she passed out on me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You complement me  
  
Not an accesory  
  
You're necessary  
  
You never could speak bad words against me  
  
Your bare with me  
  
Security  
  
Are you here with me  
  
Your my hapiness  
  
My joy (Joy)  
  
And all because of you boy  
  
I look forward to the time  
  
I spend with you  
  
Whatever it is we do  
  
Cause I'm fallen for you boy  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Fallen  
  
I've fallen for you  
  
Fallen  
  
Head over heels for you  
  
So in love with you  
  
Fallen  
  
Love, oh  
  
For you  
  
Touch me (Touch me)  
  
Hold me (Hold me)  
  
Love me (Love me)  
  
Kiss me  
  
In love with you  
  
Talk to me (Talk to me)  
  
Caress me (Oh)  
  
Play with me  
  
Don't wanna get up  
  
It's gonna be  
  
Your my everything  
  
Fallen  
  
Head over heels (To let you get away is crazy)  
  
I've fallen  
  
In love with you  
  
I've fallen  
  
And I can't get up (I won't get up)  
  
Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)  
  
Because of love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Dom woke up bout 15 minutes afta I got off the phone wit Kayla. He walked downstairs and gave me a kiss and then pulled me onto his lap in his big ass comfy chair he got in the livingroom. I swear its like the size of a damn trampoline. Well maybe not that big but you get the picture. "Let?" "Hmmm?" "Wut ya wanna do tonight?" "Ummm we could go up to our room and get a lil freaky?" I don't even have to ask him twice he got up and pulled me up the stairs. We got up there and tore eachothas clothes off like mad men. Then we did it Twice Last Night and Once In The Mornin.......  
  
The End 


	13. Crazy For You

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Crazy For You by Gemini feat. NB Ridaz.  
  
Summary: Just a short song fic bout Dom N Letty's relationship... Dom's POV Please Review  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
hiphopstar: I'm glad you liked da chappy. I hope ya like dis one too... Thanks fo reviewin.. Take care  
  
Superman240sx: Glad you liked it... lol well here is sum mo...lol I hope ya like dis one too... Thanks for reviewin....  
  
Anjel (foxy-latina) Well looks like I ain't runnin outta songs....lol now dat you gave me a whole shit load....lol wut would I do wit out you???? Lol Yeah you need to update..lol well it ain't takin me long to update dis one now is it....lol Thanx fo reviewin and Take Care.....  
  
Kayla (MexicanTearz) *Sings* You ain't gotta call me ya boo just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too...LOL I new you wuz concieted...lol naww I am just playin...lol Glad you liked it and gah I know we got da same brain....lol but ey.. I'm tellin ya sumone must of put half of my brain in yo head and half of yours in mine.....lol Yeah it kinda scurry dat you and I think sooo much alike and sumtimes we read eachothas minds....lol Like I said maybe we were twins in a past life...lol I hop ya like dis chappy too LOVE YA LOTZ.... *Runs out singin* I can't wait to be alone wit you cuz you da only boo who do da freaky thangs you do you keep me feelin high you keep my drama low yeah I'm ya shorty boo but you already know.  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) Hey mami, glad you liked it and gah I ain't no fuckin captain....lol man I hope ya like dis one too and thanx fo reviewin..  
  
Title: Crazy For You  
  
Have you ever met somebody that will love you like I do  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy for you  
  
and have you ever loved somebody that would give it all for you  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy for you  
  
I've always been by myself   
  
lived life by myself  
  
never cared for solitude  
  
just cared for the wealth  
  
steady stackin  
  
never slackin  
  
with no time to be wastin  
  
while these other dudes chasin broads  
  
I was chasin their paper  
  
but then (but then) came you (came you)  
  
and it was over baby   
  
I was going crazy for you  
  
and I ain't felt this way in a minute  
  
and I ain't gonna lie to you ma  
  
this shit I'm starting to dig it for real  
  
everything about you is what I like about you  
  
I go crazy and I lose my mind  
  
trade my world and I'd give my life  
  
cuz it feels so right  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Have you ever met the one person you couldn't imagine of living wit out? I have her name Letty.. I don't know wut I would do wit out her. She is like my earth. Wit out her I would be nothin. In all of my days I always thought I Dominic Toretto would be a playboy fo life. Ya know I neva dreamed of settelin down but Letty changed that. I mean I alwayz thought girls were just play toys ya play wit em then you drop em. But wit Letty I realized that she is more then that. I neva once wanted to play and then drop her. I don't know why but I am goin crazy for her. I finally found the love of my life and I won't fuck this up. I would die fo her.. If I had to choose either I die or she die I would die just so she could live out her life.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever met somebody that will love you like I do  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy for you  
  
and have you ever loved somebody that would give it all for you  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy for you  
  
and every day you make it clear that you don't want to be replaced  
  
just by them little things you do, just by them little things you say  
  
five years done past and we done went through some drama  
  
from court dates to miscarriages to you losing your mama  
  
but now (but now) I see (I see)  
  
that you're my one and only  
  
baby oh I'm going crazy  
  
I can't eat (I can't eat) I can't sleep (I can't sleep) no more, no more  
  
it's like I toss and turn at night   
  
memories ease my pain  
  
I keep hearing you laughin, screamin, callin my name  
  
then my eyes open wide  
  
and I see you ain't there  
  
then the joy from the music turn to a permanent tear of ink  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Last night I told Letty I loved her.. She looked at me like I wuz crazy she asked " How do you know you love me and you just not sayin that cuz you think you do?" I looked at her and said " Letty, trust me I know I love you aight, I can't picture my world wit out you how can you now see that?" "I ummm man Dom.. I love you too. But everytime I say that sumthin bad happens I mean I lost a lot of people that I loved I don't wanna loose you too." "You won't I promise I will alwayz be there fo you" She gently grabbed my face and kissed me wit all the passion she had. I wuz like whoa.. Damn that felt good. The next day I decided I would get sumthin special fo her. I walked into Tiffany's and bought Letty a promise ring. I knew she didn't want to get married just yet so I thought a promise ring would work best. I came home that night to find everyone in the house but Letty had gone out. I walked ova to her and wrapped my arms around her. She must not have expected me cuz she jumped a lil bit. She turned around to face me and I said " Hey Let I got sumthin fo you." She said "Huh.." I gave her the box she opened it and gasped "Dom.... How did you afford this I mean why???" I just looked at her and said "Cuz I love you I know you are not ready fo marriage so I bought a promise ring.. Ya know to symbolize our love and its my promise to you that I will neva leave you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever met somebody that will love you like I do  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy for you  
  
and have you ever loved somebody that would give it all for you  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy for you  
  
my only sanity in these wallsis just the thought of you  
  
paradise up in my mind  
  
just for a second or two  
  
but then it's gone  
  
and I gotta go too  
  
because I changed my ways ma  
  
I'm coming home to you, for real  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I neva thought I would meet sumone like Letty and fall in love like I did.. But I did and then I fucked it up by goin to prison. I didn't mean to beat the guy almost to death but I did and I can't change that. I still remember the look on her face as I got hauled outta the court room afta my hearin. She looked at me and whispered "Te Quiero Dom" I nodded and whispered back to her "Te Quiero Letty." Its been 2 years since I have seen her. I am finally comin home to my mami. I have been waitin fo this day. Everyday that I wuz in that hell hole I thought of her she got me through it all if I didn't have her I prolly wouldn't have made it through the last 2 years. I pulled up outside the house I got out of my car and walked up to the door I rang the door bell hopin Let would answer it and she did. She looked at me for bout 2 seconds be fo she jumped in my arms sayin "Oh My God Dom is that really you are you finally home?" "Yes Letty I am home and I promise I will neva do that again I am a changed man I love you and I have come home to stay." She kissed me and said "I love you Dominic." "I love you too Letty"  
  
The End 


	14. I Got It

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song I Got It by Jagged Edge feat.. JD and Trina.. But I do own the character Street...  
  
Summary: Just a lil song fic bout Dom N Letty...lol who else? Please Review..  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine (Devillatina42069) Hey Mami gah you stupid man These songs are supposed to be mushy n shit....lol Dats just da way dey are maybe I will get a lil mo action kinda song soon but ey ya neva know wit me right? I might just do Everybody In Da Club Up ya know dats a fia ass song...lol Well thanks fo reviewin and Take Care.. Love Ya  
  
Anjel (Foxy-Latina) Hey Esa, man yo I guess you don't have to say dat you like my stories anymo cuz I know you do...lol Fo real man Kayla be breakin up Dom N Letty...lol She needs to get her ass in gear and get em back togetha...lol HMM I wonda wut I would do wit out you...lol Ya right I prolly wouldn't update as much I would turn into the next Kayla or Jess....lol Yeah I read ya last chapta...lol Hmm I like da name ya got fo me: "Miss I update faster den you eva could" Its got nice ring to it don't ya say? So how long ya think it takes to write ya review? Hmm maybe wut 3 mins... 5 mins tops? Lol Gah you ain't gotta correct your spellin cuz either way you bound to get it wrong...lol I'm just playin but naww you ain't gotta correct it cuz I undastand wut you be sayin.. Is dis a long enuf shout out fo you??lol well until I talk to ya again...Take Care  
  
Kayla (MexicanTearz) *SINGS* SHORTY SWING MY WAY SHO LOOK GOOD TO ME NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE SWING MY WAY SHORTY SWING MY WAY....lol I had to do dat..lol just cuz I know dats your song Did I say you were concieted? Hmm I would neva say dat to you....lol Yeah you right GREAT mind do think alike..lol Yeah n you is officially my lil sis .. Ya know I don't care bout bein Blood related...lol Aww I feel soo special dat you say I am officially ya big sis...lol hmm good question when don't you like my song fics..lol ey dere ain't notta wrong wit sound like me...lol cuz you know I love ya fics...lol dats a given bout how many times I have told ya dat one.. Hmm wonda if you really got hoes in diff area codes...lol Well Esa take care and ya know I LOVE YA.... Walks out singin " SHE GOT AN ASS LIKE AN EARTHQUAKER..." lol Had to put dat...  
  
Hiphopstar: Glad you like it I hope ya like dis one too..  
  
Title: I Got It  
  
(Girl I got it)  
  
Shake, shake it baby  
  
Shake, shake it  
  
Shake, shake it mama  
  
Shake for JD  
  
Let me see youShake, shake it baby  
  
Shake, shake it  
  
Shake, shake it mama  
  
Shake for JE  
  
Let me see you  
  
Now your girl said you were out looking for me  
  
If so, then you need to come and see  
  
If you're ready for a night that you will never forget  
  
I'll give you pleasure and real love  
  
If you let me...  
  
Baby tell me what it is you want from me  
  
Don't beat around the bush if you want my body  
  
If you want it girl, I got it  
  
Come and get with me  
  
Girl I'll turn your body inside out  
  
And bring extasy  
  
If you want it, baby come and bring your body to me  
  
If you need it, girl I got it, got it  
  
Got-got-got got it, come on  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I wuz talkin to my home gah Street she told me one of her friends wanted to meet me so I am at Club X where Street told me to meet this gah Letty. I am sittin at the table that I reserved fo us. I saw this hot latina walk in she had on sum black leather shorts that tied up the sides wit flames on the ass. She had these black flame combat boots on and a leather bikini top wit flames. She looked HOT. Her hair wuz kinda wavy but not too much. She had the flyest body in the whole club damn I wish that wuz the gah I wuz meetin... She started to walk ova to me I wuz like naww man that ain't her is it.. She is notta like wut Street told me.. She walked ova to me and asked " Ey papi is your name Dom by any chance?" I wuz like damn it is her woohooo wait till I tell the boys. I said "Yeah thats me you must be Letty" "Yeah I am nice to meet you" "You too, umm you wanna dance?" "Sure" we got up and B R Right started playin by Trina and Ludacris. Letty started rappin to Trina part : WAIT BITCH I'MA BLOW MY KISSES GET PISSED N THROW MY DISHES YA'LL NIGGAS KNOW JUST WHO THIS WOO WOO N THE HEAD SO VICIOUS WIT ME DIS SHIT GONNA COST YOU SHORT? THEN THATS YOUR LOST YOU KNOW THIS ASS IS SOFT MAKE A NIGGA GO TO BREAKIN OFF" she kept on rappin and I wuz thinkin damn man she good I started rappin to the chorus wit her .. Maybe Street wuz right.. I just needed to get out and have sum fun and boy I wuz havin fun Letty is great to be around... I just hope she ready fo wuts afta the club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trust me girl  
  
You need to come with me  
  
I've searched all around the world  
  
Finding you is like a dream  
  
When we wake up, you won't feel the same about me  
  
Cause you'll realize   
  
You're life won't be the same without me, whoa  
  
Baby tell me what it is you want from me  
  
Don't beat around the bush if you want my body  
  
Just you and me  
  
I told you bring your body, to me  
  
And tell everybody about me  
  
The things I'll do to your body  
  
You'll love me and we can be  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Boy I hope I don't fuck things up wit Let man she is exactly wut I have been look fo. I can't wait to see wut this night brings... If everything goes as planned Letty won't know wut hit her when I am threw she will be beggin me to stay wit her and trust me I will... She got a bangin lil body..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh, uh  
  
I need a hot thug who can handle this  
  
And in the hot tub with the candles lit  
  
I got the Crisy-Cris on the bottle of ice  
  
Like Biggie Smalls say, we fuckin' tonight  
  
JE Heartbreak, make it flow better  
  
Making love on a bed full of rose petals  
  
Just hold on tight cause my love is real  
  
I make you feel extasy without the pillI wonder how many licks do it take  
  
To make you, break you, make your body shake  
  
Make my inside out  
  
Ride out, spend a week in Hawaii, hide out  
  
And if you want it you know that I got it  
  
Give it to me daddy, you know that I'm bout it  
  
And if you throwin' that shit  
  
I'mma do my thang and throw this shit back at you like a boomerang  
  
Baby tell me what it is you want from me  
  
Don't beat around the bush if you want my body  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
  
  
Damn Dom is even finer in person then wut Street discribed to me. I mean come on the boy raps.. I wonda wut else he got planend fo us tonight cuz man I will do just bout anythang that boy would ask me too. Dom grabbed my hand and said " Hey come on I wanna take ya somewhere" "Aight lets go" We left the club and got in his Mazda RX-7. Tight ass car... hmmm wonda wut it runs. We pulled up at a beach house.. Hmm wonda if he thinks he is gettin lucky but ey he prolly will. I mean he has got a body of a god and man I love his voice it is soo deep and sexy it can put me in a trance. We walked inside and the moment we got inside he kissed me I kissed him back and well one thang led to anotha and all I can say is man he made me do things that I neva thought I could do. I woke up the next mornin hopin he didn't just fuck me to fuck me and leave but that he liked me cuz man I don't eva wanna leave this boy. He woke up like 5 minutes afta I did and said "Mornin Sexy." "Mornin Papi so about last night..." He cut me off by sayin " Look I know wut ya think aight I brought you here cuz I think you are special and befo I met you I wuz just gonna take you to a hotel, fuck ya and leave but then I met ya and you just....hypnotized me and I couldn't do it I had to take you somewhere special cuz you are above the whole hotel shit..." I didn't know wut to say so I kissed him and last nights activities started to happen all ova again...  
  
The End 


	15. UrBody In Da Club Up

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious character nor do I own the song Urbody In Da Club Up by Da Hol' 9.  
  
Summary: Just a lil song fic bout how Dom N Letty met.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) Hey mami, aight here is a song fo ya...lol Dis be one of my favs well you know dat one...lol I hope ya like dis one... Thanx fo reviewin... Take Care n Love ya  
  
Anjel (foxy-latina) Hey Esa, Lol man gah you should join our lil singin click..lol but like you said.."It should be just the 2 of you" lol wuteva man ya know we'd be happy fo you to join... man I ain't a big fan of Monicas but I might just do it fo ya. Ya neva know wut I might do...Hmm I might do Gansta Girl my home gah wants me to do dat song too so I just might have too...lol Well take care n Thanks fo reviewin.  
  
Kayla (MexicanTearz) *Sings* HAVE YOU EVA KNOWN SUMBODY DAT WOULD GIVE IT ALL FO YOU I'M GOIN CRAZY, CRAZY FO YOU....lol I had to do dat... Hey lil Sis, OMG you did not bust up wit dat song on my review...lol I kinda like dat song but ey.....Yes I know you loved da last chappy and Yes Dom N Letty got a lil freaky...lol I won't go into detail you will just have to use ya lil nasty imagination dat you got...lol can complain I got it too. Lol Take Care n love Ya lotz... Runs out singin SUCKA BETTA DUCKA FROM DA BUCK-BUCK-BUCKA.....  
  
Hiphopstar: Glad you liked it I hope ya like dis one too...  
  
Title: Urbody In Da Club Up  
  
[Girl]  
  
Uhhhhhhhh  
  
[Kaos]  
  
Ladies take it to the dance floor  
  
This yo song, gon' and get yo dance on  
  
Ladies take it to the floor, this yo song  
  
Girl, gon' and get yo dance on  
  
[Verse 1: Kemo]  
  
Yeah, the ghetto maintenence  
  
It's all about survival now  
  
To switch places, you Da Hol' 9 now  
  
They paid just to marinate us in the potAnd while ask more people in the club in the spot now  
  
And urbody movin like they got evicted  
  
Hands in the urr, whole clicks wit they wrists slit  
  
And they fingers lit, in they best kicks  
  
Charms on they necklace, wearin what best fits  
  
Aint nobody tryin to fight or get arrested  
  
It's all about them tellin mo tonight, and 50 cent  
  
It's 5 dime pieces, chocolate reeces,  
  
3 aunties, and 2 nieces, so pledge it  
  
Gon' break it on in for a thurl bread  
  
Lemme see ya do it again, yeah, girl, yeah  
  
Gon' work it like I'm hittin it from behind now  
  
Do the damn thing, girl one more time now  
  
Yeah (yeah) urbody n da club up  
  
On ya feet girl, shake it fom a hustla's  
  
Arm to ya back, twurkin' from my thugstas  
  
And stay away from shady, broke, ballin' bustas  
  
Yeah (yeah) urbody n da club up  
  
On ya feet girl, shake it fom a hustla's  
  
Arm to ya back, twurkin' from my thugstas  
  
And stay away from shady, broke, ballin' bustas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I just walked into Club X wit the boys. We decided to have a boys night out and wut better way to spend it then at the club. I saw a fine ass Latina dancin to Urbody In Da Club Up. She had on sum blood red leather pants that tied all the way up. She had a blood red tube top on that tied in the front so you could tell she didn't have a bra on. Her hair wuz all wavy and half wut up in a ponytail. She had caramel colored skin and deep chocolate brown eyes that you could loose ya self in. I walked ova to her and started to grind wit her. My hands were on her hips and she wuz looked at me and kept on grindin. Finally she said in a Jersey accent " ¿Cómo te llamas?, Me llamas Letty" "Dom, So how are you doin tonight?" "Great,¿y tú?" "Excellent now that I met you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lemme get behind it, girl grind it  
  
Take it to the flo', OH! OH! I'm blinded (Mmm)And them thighs, girl you know ya making me rise  
  
Ya making me rise in size  
  
Gonna let ya hips shake, to the left  
  
Gonna let ya hips shake, to the left  
  
Gonna let ya hips shake, to the right  
  
I'm gonna let them hips shake it  
  
From the left and right (Mmm)  
  
Shake it to the left side girl (Mmm)  
  
Shake it to the right side girl (Mmm)  
  
Shake it to the left and right side girl  
  
Do ya thing girl, yezzur yezzur  
  
Take it to the flo', Take it to the flo'  
  
Take it to the flo', Take it to the flo'  
  
Take it to the flo', Take it to the flo'  
  
Take it to the flo', there ya go!  
  
Lemme see ya knob while ya pop that thang girl  
  
Lemme see ya knob while ya pop that thang  
  
Lemme see ya knob while ya pop that thang girl  
  
Lemme see ya knob while ya pop that thang (BANG)  
  
Work summin, twurk summin, don't hurt nuttin  
  
Work summin, twurk summin, don't hurt nuttin  
  
Work summin, twurk summin, don't hurt nuttin  
  
Work summin, twurk summin  
  
Back it up, back it up (put it on!) yezzur  
  
Back it up, back it up (put it on!) yezzur  
  
Back it up, back it up (put it on!) yezzur  
  
Back it up, back it up (put it on!) yeah girl  
  
Put ya hands on ya thighs make em buttafly  
  
Baby, put ya hands on ya thighs make em buttafly  
  
Baby, put ya hands on ya thighs make em buttafly  
  
Baby, put ya hands on ya thighs make em buttafly  
  
Lemme see ya cha-cha, girl lemme see ya cha-cha  
  
Mama lemme see ya cha-cha  
  
Lemme see ya cha-cha, girl lemme see ya cha-cha  
  
Mama lemme see ya cha-cha  
  
Bounce baby, Bounce baby  
  
Lemme see ya bounce baby, bounce baby  
  
Lemme see ya bounce baby, bounce baby  
  
Lemme see ya bounce baby, bounce baby  
  
Bounce baby  
  
[Kemo]  
  
Gon' break it on in for a thurl breadLemme see ya do it again, yeah, girl, yeah  
  
Gon' work it like I'm hittin it from behind now  
  
Pull a damn thing, girl one mo' time now  
  
Yeah (yeah) urbody n da club up  
  
On ya feet girl, shake it fom a hustla's  
  
Arm to ya back, twurkin' from my thugstas  
  
And stay away from shady, broke, ballin' bustas  
  
Yeah (yeah) urbody n da club up  
  
On ya feet girl, shake it fom a hustla's  
  
Arm to ya back, twurkin' from my thugstas  
  
And stay away from shady, broke, ballin' bustas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I wuz just dancin by myself when all of a sudden this fine ass papi came up behind me and started grindin wit me. I turned around just so I could see who dis guy wuz and boy I wuz pleased wit wut I saw. He had on a tight black wife beater wit sum black pants and a platinum cross around his neck. He had a bald head and muscles to die fo... Man he is my description of the perfect man.. I asked him his name and when he talked ohh I thought I wuz in heaven. Afta the club he n his friends invited me ova to his house so I went and when we got there we all watched a movie and well one thang lead to anotha and I woke up one happy gah...  
  
TheEnd 


	16. Pony

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Pony by Ginuwine  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Dom N Letty... Please Review.......Dedicated to my lil sis Kayla.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) Hey Gah... lol I know dat one shoulda been longa but ey I didn't really feel like makin it toooo long.. I hope ya like dis one Take care  
  
Anjel (foxy-latina) lol you may think you sing bad but ey ya neva know...lol Gah n don't worry bout singin bad I can't sing fo shit but I still do it... Aight Esa wut? Ya told me to answa ya question so I did now if you can rememba wut ya wuz gonna say....lol lol Hmmm I think da world could get by wit out you....lol j/k. Take Care...   
  
Hiphopstar : glad you liked it I hope ya like dis one too. Thanks fo reviewin and Take Care  
  
Special Shout Out:  
  
Kayla (MexicanTearz) *SINGS* I WANNA LOVE Y0U LIKE YOU NEVA BEEN LOVED I WANNA ROCK YOU LIKE YOU NEVA BEEN ROCKED Wut up lil sis? Lol ya know I had to do dis song fo ya...lol I just had too I hope ya like it cuz well ya know me I really don't like none of my stories...lol Take Care n Love Ya Lots *runs out singin* CAN'T BELIEVE SHE CHOSE ME FEELIN ON HER BOOTY...  
  
Title: Pony  
  
I'm just a bachelor  
  
I'm looking for a partner  
  
Someone who knows how to ride  
  
Without even falling off  
  
Gotta be compatible  
  
Takes me to my limits  
  
Girl when I break you off  
  
I promise that you won't want to get off  
  
If your horny, Let's do it  
  
Ride it, My Pony  
  
My saddle's waiting  
  
Come and jump on it  
  
If your horny, Let's do it  
  
Ride it, My Pony  
  
My saddle's waiting  
  
Come and jump on it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I just got home from 2 yrs jail time and boy looks like everybody wuz partin. I walked into my house n saw this fine ass mami.. She had on a black leather mini skirt and a black leather tupe top on. She wuz lookin fly. I walked ova to her and asked her " Ey mami wuts ya name?' She looks at me and says " Boy Dom, Can't believe ya don't rememba me.." I know that voice from sumwhere " Letty?" "Yeah papi bout time ya figured it out" Damn she changed hmmm good thing I am single... Pony by Ginuwine came on and I asked "Ey Let ya wanna dance?" "Sure why not.." I started rappin to the song and Let looks at me befo sayin " So Dom thats how you really feel? Cuz if it is we can head upstairs n trust me I won't fall off...." I looked at her like damn wut happened between those 2 years I wuz gone... I said " Ya sure I don't wanna do anythang you don't" "Man Dom I'm the one that asked so I must wanna do it." I grabbed her hand and headed upstairs. We got to my room and I opened the door n walked in. Once we were both in I kissed her n kicked the door shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting here flossing  
  
Peeping your steelo  
  
Just once if I have the chance  
  
The things I will do to you  
  
You and your body  
  
Every single portion  
  
Send chills up and down you spine  
  
Juices flowing down your thigh  
  
If your horny, Let's do it  
  
Ride it, My Pony  
  
My saddle's waiting  
  
Come and jump on it  
  
If your horny, Let's do it  
  
Ride it, My Pony  
  
My saddle's waiting  
  
Come and jump on it~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I started to take off her shirt just now noticin how filled out she has gotten.. Damn I missed a lot... I took her shirt off n she broke the kiss fo like 1 second while she took my shirt off. Her hands headed fo my pants. She unzipped my pants n slipped em off I wuz left standin in my boxers "Hmmm," I said "This ain't fair man. I am in my boxers n you still got ya skirt n thong on." "Well that can be arranged" she said she slipped her skirt off. " That betta?" "Much" I kissed her again but this time more passionate. She pushed me on the bed n climbed on top of me. She took my boxers off n gasped.. Guess she neva seen one as big as mine... "Damn Dom.. You are huge...." I laughed... She slipped her thong off n settled her self down on top of me..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If we're gonna get nasty, Baby  
  
First we'll show & tell  
  
Till I reach your ponytail  
  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
  
Until I reach your stream  
  
You'll be on my jockey team  
  
If your horny, Let's do it  
  
Ride it, My Pony  
  
My saddle's waiting  
  
Come and jump on it  
  
If your horny, Let's do it  
  
Ride it, My Pony  
  
My saddle's waiting  
  
Come and jump on it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Letty eased her self down on me once she got situated she started to ride me. Damn this girl had sum moves to her.. Hmm where wuz she when I needed her befo? I started moanin and I heard Let laugh then say " Wuts wrong Dom neva had sumone like me befo?" "NO I haven't damn gah you the best I eva had.." "Thanks" wus all she said. I flipped her ova and decided to show her how I move. We messed around till 2 in da mornin be fo we finally fell asleep...  
  
The End 


	17. Gangsta Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Gangsta Girl by Big Tymers feat. R.Kelly.  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout how Dom N Letty met... Yes anotha one...lol Please Review.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) ey gah I am finally doin dis song fo ya....lol Well I hope ya like it... Thanks for reviewin.  
  
Anjel (foxy-latina) Well gah ya neva did send me da right review fo dis story but ey no big deal right? I hope ya like dis chappy too.. Until I talk to ya take Care...  
  
My Lil Sis (MexicanTearz) *sings* Now Wut it do wut it do its ya smokin Nephew....... lol I had to do dat... Gah ya know I had to do Pony...lol just fo you. Don't ya just love me fo it? Ahaha gah ya need a blunt.....lol j/k. Ohh gah ya know I be lovin ya chappy on One Call Away dats my song..ohhhh Chingy is fine as hell....lol Well ey at least I am finally back from dat lil trip I took...ohh cold as hell up dere....lol Well gotta run Take care n Love Ya...... *runs out singin* Down n Dirrty Ruff n Rugged Dog Nasty cuz you love it she gonna kiss it you gonna rub it................  
  
Hiphopstar: glad you liked it I hope ya like dis one too... thanks fo reviewin...  
  
Title: Gangsta Girl  
  
You can catch me in the club with a gangsta girl  
  
When I ride, I'm gonna ride with a gangsta girl  
  
When I smoke, I'm gonna smoke with a gangsta girl  
  
When I freak, I'm gonna freak me a gangsta   
  
I'm lookin for them gangsta girls, not them fake ass +Wanksta+ girls  
  
Just them ghetto fabulous girls, gotta keep 'em in my world  
  
Mama makin gangsta moves, rollin with this gangsta dudes  
  
Sittin on, spinnin 24's, openin my Bentley doors  
  
Drunk at the party, hands up in the air but still she sexy when she shake her body  
  
That type of chick that says "hey girl, let's go to the after party"  
  
After that we go to my room for the after, after party  
  
Y'all know what happens next, Hypnotiq and a rated X, got her singin the greatest sex  
  
Now on dubs, rollin up, into the club, raisin 'em upNow we in the back, blazin 'em up [inhale], dice in hand, shakin 'em up  
  
I need a chick like that to come and share my gangsta world (woo)  
  
And if you in the club with hands up, you can gangsta girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
V, Jess, Leon, Mia n I were at a party ova at Hector's. I wuz lookin around to see who all wuz here when my eyes stopped on this gah I haven't seen befo. She had on sum tight low rise jeans on, a blood red tube top and some New Rock Flame boots. Her hair looked to be a dark brown almost black. Her caramel colored skin stood out against her red shirt. I could tell that her eyes were dark brown and I could find my self gettin lost in them. I walked over to her and started to grind up against her. She turned around so her chest wus pressed up against me... OH shit I know dat she will be feelin sumthang pokin her in just a min... She asked me "Wuts ya name Hot Shot?" "Dom, y tù?" "Letty" "Pretty name fo a hot chick" Man that wus such a corny line... She started laughin she had such a pretty laugh you could tell she wuz from Jersey by the way she talked it wuz kinda ghetto but wit her own twist to it. "Thanks" "No problem" Uh oh..... I think she just felt sumthin cuz she said " So Dom is umm.....Lil D awake or wut?" " Umm yeah I guess he is.... wait did you just name my dick?" "Yeah I did why you gotta problem wit it?" " Nope not at all"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You can catch me in the club with a gangsta girl  
  
When I ride, I'm gonna ride with a gangsta girl  
  
When I smoke, I'm gonna smoke with a gangsta girl  
  
When I freak, I'm gonna freak me a gangsta .  
  
Ok, mami your so gangsta cause she fuck with nothin but gangsta (gangsta)  
  
Type a nigga that a stank a gangsta  
  
Drink Hypnotiq and she roll big body, and she got a body, that is gangsta hotty  
  
And she fuck with nothin but gangstas that is old O.G.'s (O.G.). 24's on that brand new jeep  
  
At a gangsta party, she'll be drinkin Bacardi, and she pops her body, don't you hurt nobody  
  
Got my killers in here, they'll squirt somebody, but that Benz so fast, it'll jerk your body  
  
And we smokin that Cali dro, totin that Calico  
  
Bird man and Kelly mami, let your body roll  
  
No one will never know, what happen behind the door  
  
I like it fast or slow, a freaky bitch fo sho  
  
Street life is all I know, hustlin and stackin dough  
  
I file to keep it gangsta, until my cats get closed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Damn can we say hella hot guy dancin wit me... Ohh I am gettin sum dirty looks from sum gahs. I didn' care he wuz fuckin fine.... so fine I wanted to strip n hand cuff him n rape him. He had on a tight white wife beater on wit sum dark blue baggy jeans that were saggin enuf to see bout 2 inches of him boxers... damn he wuz fine..ohh he wuz bald too n those deep brown eyes man I could get lost in them... Alright Letty calm down.. Don't lose ya cool now. Ohh but that voice is just soooooooooo sexy... I think I kinda shocked him when I named his dick but ey.. I couldn't help it thats just me I ain't afraid to do shit like that.. We continued to dance but man I definatly wanted to be doin sumthin otha then dancin. Finally he asked " Ey you want anythang to drink?" " Umm yeah get me sum Bacardi please" " Aight" Wit that he walked ova to the table n grabbed me a shot of Bacardi and a Corona fo him. He walked back ova to me ignorin all the invites from gahs. He handed me my drink n I downed it.. He took a drink of his Corona. I asked " So couldn't wait to get back to me ey?" "Nope I couldn't." "Why?" "You ain't like all the otha girls here, you ain't a slut and I think thats wut drawed me to you, Your different." hmm wonda wut thats supposed to mean....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You can catch me in the club with a gangsta girl  
  
When I ride, I'm gonna ride with a gangsta girl  
  
When I smoke, I'm gonna smoke with a gangsta girl  
  
When I freak, I'm gonna freak me a gangsta .  
  
Once upon a time in this place called hood  
  
Where the gangsta girls shake it and they all smell good  
  
Lived this legendary pimp (pimp) by the name of Fresh  
  
Fix toes, fix hairs, fix toes, fix breast  
  
But one chick super sick, make every nigga grab his dick  
  
Heart pound up and down, when she goin round and round  
  
Do the +Snake+, stop and shake, ass like an earthquake  
  
I can't wait to meet her uh, undress her, beat her up  
  
Now we leavin from the club, and she let me cop a rub  
  
Can't believe she choose me, +Feelin On Her Booty+  
  
I'm about to cut like knives, strokin mami with some eyes  
  
Takin me to paradise, I nut once, she nut twice  
  
Sex in cities, rubbin titties, that's how I get it  
  
One more 'gain, with her friend, playa that's how I hit it  
  
Now we grippin, grabbin, pullin, stabbin (what is your name?)  
  
It's Hypnotiq how I got it, but I'ma glad that you came  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Man Letty could really dance... I wuz lovin it. The song got to a part where Let wuz shakin her ass and all I could do is watch... She shook it like an earthquake. She turned around again so her chest wuz back up against me I put my hands on her ass and she said " Ey Hot shot wut ya say we go back to my place?" Hell ain't no way I wuz turnin this down so I said " Why not" I grabbed her hand and brought her to my car.. I pulled up at her house and she lead me straight to the couch.. We started kissin then she ripped my shirt off I literally mean she ripped it right down the middle. I slid her shirt off and she kicked her boots off and I kicked my shoes off. She unzipped my pants and I slid down her pants. I wuz now standin in my boxers and she wuz standin in a see-throu thong... I ripped her thong off while she took my boxers off. I laid her on the couch n slowly entered her. I didn't want to hurt her. She soon wrapped her legs round my waist so I picked up the speed. She started to speak Spanish. My dad always said you know its good when the gah starts speakin Spanish. She must of been enjoyin it. I could tell she wuz about to cum I wuz on the verge also. I picked up my pace a lil bit and within 2 thrust I came and she came right wit me... Damn that shit wus good..... I looked down at Letty she wuz asleep. I soon fell asleep wit an angel next to me....  
  
THE END 


	18. Sweet Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Sweet Lady by Tyrese.  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Dom N Letty... Please Review  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
hiphopstar: I am glad you liked it I hope you like this one too. Thanks fo reviewin  
  
Anjel (foxy-latina) Hey gah, Don't feel bad bout dat review its all good...lol ohh n sorry bout my bro bein such an ass.... I hope ya like dis chappy.. Take Care...  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) Glad you liked it....lol yeah I did da song fo ya I might do Satisfy you next I dunno yet... I hope ya like dis one...  
  
Title: Sweet Lady  
  
Sweet lady would you be my  
  
sweet love for a lifetime  
  
I'll be there when you need me  
  
just call and receive me   
  
Now any other day  
  
I would play it cool   
  
But I ant now cause I want you  
  
See I'm hooked on  
  
how you flex your style  
  
and I wanna talk for a little while  
  
I never really seen your type  
  
but I must admit that I kinda like  
  
so maybe if you have the time  
  
we could talk about you being my   
  
Sweet lady would you be my  
  
sweet love for a lifetime  
  
I'll be there when you need me  
  
just call and receive me  
  
Sweet lady would you be my  
  
sweet love for a lifetime  
  
I'll be there when you need me  
  
just call and receive me   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I just met the most sexiest girl. She moved down the road from me. Her name is Letty. She is 17, with long black hair, caramel colored skin wit chocolate colored eyes. She has an nice body ya know like the athletic kind. You can tell she stays in shape. Usually I know how to act around girls but she left me wonderin how to act. She's not like the otha girls I know. Let can take care of herself.I have neva seen a girl like her before she is special and I want her. I am gonna ask her out to dinner tonight. I walked down to her house and knocked on the door. I heard her yell " Hold on" She opened the door and said "Ey Dom wutcha doin here?" "I wuz wonderin if you had any plans for dinner tonight?" "No why?" "I wuz wonderin if I could take you out." "Like a date?" "Yeah if you don't mind?" "No not at all..." Woohooo she said yes.. .whoa Dom get a hold of yourself "Cool I will pick ya up at 7 aight?" "Yeah thats fine, wut should I wear?" "Umm sumthin kinda dressy" "Aight I will see you at 7 then" "Yeah bye" "Bye"....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now on the regular  
  
I would waste time but I don't want to  
  
cuz you're so damn fine  
  
and I heard that you were taken  
  
but that don't have to stop you from makin  
  
late night phone calls on the telephone  
  
about your fantasies and ways to get it on  
  
when you need me I will be  
  
there for you my sweet lady   
  
Sweet lady would you be my  
  
sweet love for a lifetime  
  
I'll be there when you need me  
  
just call and receive me  
  
Sweet lady would you be my  
  
sweet love for a lifetime  
  
I'll be there when you need me  
  
just call and receive me   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
It wus 7 o'clock finally time to go pick up Letty. I got in my '93 Mazda Rx-7 and sped down to her house. I knocked on the door. She answered the door leavin me speechless.. She had on this red dress that wuz low cut and it hugged her every curve. The dress went down to the floor and had a slit up to her thigh on both sides, she had sum red strappy heels on. Her hair wus loosely curled and half wut pulled up. She had a light touch of makeup. Damn she looked great.. "Ey Dom you aight?' "Oh yeah.. Umm you look.....Fantastic" She looked down and I saw her blush a lil bit "Thanks, you look good yourself" "Thanks, Shall we" I offered her my arm and she took it. I walked out to my car and she says " Wow a '93 Mazda Rx-7 probably twin turbo..." She kept goin on bout my car. I said " You know cars?" "Yeah they are my life" "Cool mine too" We got in the car and I pulled up at this lil Spanish restuarant...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Say you will be baby  
  
say you will be my lady  
  
I've got to have all your love  
  
so I wont even front  
  
just say you'll give it to me   
  
don't wanna hear the maybe's  
  
and I will give you all my heart  
  
if you say you'll be my baby   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Afta dinner Let asked "Ey you wanna come ova to my house n watch a movie or sumthin?" "Sure" I pulled up at her house she unlocked the door and we walked in.. I sat on the couch and she put in Gone in 60 seconds. She fell asleep in my arms. I stared down at the angel I wuz holdin. I promised myself I would neva let anythang hurt her...  
  
TheEnd 


	19. Señorita

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song Señorita by P.Diddy.  
  
Summary: Just a lil song fic bout Dom N Letty Please Review. I changed the words a lil bit you will see where.  
  
ShoutOuts:  
  
Hiphopstar: Glad you liked it I hope ya like this one too. Thanks for Reviewin  
  
Anjel (foxy-latina) Sorry my bro scared ya... I think he does it on purpose....lol but I don't know he is wierd..Lol yeah I know dat would prolly of reminded you of yourself I shoulda spelt it Anjel instead of angel.....lol Well I hope ya like dis one too Take Care  
  
Kayla a.k.a My Lil Sis (Mexican Tearz) I MET A SCORPIO SHE HAD NO LIMIT TO WHERE SHE WOULD GO SHE WUZ SOO DAMN SEXUAL SHE SAID TYRESE ARE YOU READY FO ME I'LL DO ANYTHANG TO FUL FILL YOUR NEEDS TELL ME WUT YOU WANT I GOT IT BABE WHISPER IN MY EAR WHILE I'M DRIVIN YOU CRAZY I'LL SMACK IT FROM SIDE TO SIDE WHILE I'M GRABBIN THEM THIGHS...lol sorry I had to do dat it reminded me of you...lol I'm glad you liked it I know you like Tyrese.. How could you not I mean come on just look at him...lol ohh n he funny as hell... loll I hope ya like dis one too.. Well take care n Love ya lots... *Goes out singin* DOWN N DURRTI RUFF N RUGGED DOG NASTY CUZ YOU LOVE IT SHE GON KISS IT YOU GON RUB IT LIVIN OUT MY FANTASY BABY COME N DANCE FO ME YOU GOT DAT CANDY CREAM LET ME SEE YOU PULL YA PANTY STRING LET YA THONG SLIDE TO DA SIDE CHICA OPEN WIDE LET US DO DA DAMN THANG BABY GAH YOU DATS RIGHT ITS KINDA VICIOUS THOU ITS KINDA PIMPISH THOU DIS CARAMEL COATED CANDY CANE IS SOOO DELIOUS THOU...  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) Hey gah glad you liked it I hope ya like dis one too. Take Care n love ya lots..  
  
Title Señorita  
  
Sabes bien que fue un engaño  
  
lo que me hiciste fue un pecado   
  
asi mismo me engañaste   
  
Honey I keep you hot and wet, just flooded with ice  
  
And you can spend all day and chill, all nightCome sleep with the king, peep what I bring  
  
Every few weeks it's a bigger size ring  
  
Carats ain't nuttin when the cabbage ain't nuttin  
  
I got habits like goin to Paris I ain't frontin  
  
You can never need for nuttin, only one pipe  
  
Would you like to go to dinner, wit Jordan and his wife?  
  
Am I moving fast? It could happen real soon  
  
Thousand dollar shoes, dance in ballrooms  
  
You know the dress, that got the party impressed  
  
You'll only wear it one time, cause the world is mine  
  
I try to address it, but you never get the message  
  
You the water in my life and I'm trapped in the desert  
  
I never seen a honey sweeter, won't stop  
  
till I get her cause I need her, my señorita  
  
Mami ven aqui, I wanna be your  
  
papi chulo can't you see? (mi amor)  
  
Baby I need you conmigo  
  
Your style is my steelo te necesito aqui  
  
(te necesito yo a ti, te amo)  
  
Baby come to me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I love Letty I know I have done her wrong in the past but ey.. I am only human. I buy her everythang she eva could need or want. I rememba when I first met her it wus a month ago. I saw her at the part swingin wit tears flowin down. I walked ova to her to see wut wuz wrong. At first she wuz a lil skeptical of talkin to me cuz she didn't know me but I promised her I only wanted to comfort her. I took her out to lunch and then I took her to my spot on the beach. She told me how her boyfriend would hit her and then today she finally broke it off and he started callin her names and when she fought back he kicked her and said she wuz a Good fo nothin bitch who no one wanted but him. I told her thats not true I would take her but I know she is upset. She said you really would I said yeah how could I not she's beautiful and she looks like she is fun to be around. I soon learned that she is fun to be around she is always doin sumthin crazy. She loves cars too. I have neva seen a betta lady than Letty. She is my señorita. I need her mo then she knows. I wanna be her everythang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her name is Leticia, she live down in Spanish HarlemAnd I think I have the key to her secret garden  
  
When I seen her, I used to want to beg her pardon  
  
But I was scared, I ain't really have the heart  
  
And when she walked by, I would panic, even though  
  
I was cool with her pops Lou, the mechanic  
  
Went to school with her brother, that's right  
  
I never could build up the words to express how I loved her  
  
Long hair, pretty face, slim waist  
  
The kind that you marry and take to another place   
  
and exchange vows, spend thous  
  
Make love in a hot tub, where there's a hot towel  
  
She'll be loyal without being spoiled  
  
You can shuck all you want but she's still gonna ignore you  
  
Makes no sense to say mira  
  
Cause bet she won't turn him around, she's my señorita  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I used to see Let at school at lot me n her brotha José were cool. I used to hang out wit him afta school and go shot hoops. I wuz friends wit her dad Lou befo he died. I used to spend hours in his shop if my dad kicked me outta his. I would always get nervous round Let is she wuz there. Now that I am goin out wit her I have had dreams of marryin her and takin her down to Puerto Rico where she is from. I dreamt one night that we were gettin married on the beach in Tahiti. It wuz decked out wit Tiger Lillies her fav flower. It went good wit the location. The moon wuz full and candles were lite. She had on this top that wuz white and spaghetti straps and it stopped right under her chest and it tied around her waist. She had on this white skirt that flowed down to her feet she had a slit on the left side up to her thigh. Her hair wuz up n she had sum little curls cascadin her face. She had no makeup on . But man she looked gourgeous. I woke up to Let shakin me. I looked at her and said " Damn baby it wuz only a dream" "Wut wuz a dream?" "Me n you gettin married" "Oh too bad" I started laughin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mami ven aqui, I wanna be your  
  
papi chulo can't you see? (mi amor)  
  
Baby I need you conmigo  
  
Your style is my steelo te necesito aqui  
  
(te necesito yo a ti, te amo)  
  
Baby come to me  
  
I rock regular clothes, as well as Gucci too  
  
And if you don't believe me, ask Groovy Loo  
  
You're beautiful, so I stay true to you  
  
I think you oughta see things like Bermuda boo  
  
No cooperation, got me walkin around pacin  
  
Patient, waitin for my day of penetration  
  
Your relationships is bullshit, your man is a prick  
  
with a little bit of bricks and a whip baby  
  
Please, I got plenty of V's  
  
What you want the pink C-2, or the yellow 3-2-5  
  
That's when I opened my eyes  
  
I was dreamin, damn it was all a surprise  
  
But it felt real, I hopped up in a wet chill  
  
Yet still gotta keep this one concealed  
  
Even though I never got a chance to meet her  
  
I still need her, cause she's my señorita  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I walked down stairs and called V to come outside wit me I need to talk to him. "Ey Dawg wutcha need?" " I wuz thinkin of takin Let down to the Bahamas and wuz wonderin if you could look afta the garage fo me?" "Yeah man no problem. Let will love it down there" " I know well I gotta go tell her to pack up so I will check ya befo I leave" "Aight dawg good luck" "Thanks" I walked into the house and found Letty watchin t.v. I walked ova to her and whispered in her ear "Ey baby I gotta talk to ya" She looked at me like oh shit wut he do this time. I brought her into our room and said "Ey baby how would you like to go down to the Bahamas wit me. Just me n you no team no nobody botherin us?" "OMG Dom are you serious?" "Yeah I am" "I would love it when do we leave?" "In bout 2 hrs so get packin" "Thank you soo much." "Anythang fo you" Let walked ova to me and kissed me but I had to pull a way or else we would neva make that flight. She looked at me like wut don't ya want it? I said "Baby if you continue to do that we will neva get on that plane" "Right sorry" She packed up her stuff and in no time we were on the plane and headed to Paradise. I thought takin a trip wit her might help me start to show her I care more and that I am tryin to change. I would neva intentionally hurt her. We got off the plane and walked down to the hotel. She wanted to go up to the room and go out tomorrow so I brought her up to the room and opened the door. As soon as we got in she pushed me on the bed and tore my clothes off. I took hers off and befo you know it I wuz makin sweet love to Mi Amor.   
  
The End. 


	20. Candy Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast And The Furious characters or the song Candy Rain by Soul For Real. But I do own the character Kayla... well not technically...lol she is her own person but ey...  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Dom n Letty and Kayla n Leon  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Hiphopstar: Ey glad you liked it I hope ya like dis one too. Thanx fo reviewin.  
  
Anjel (foxy-latina) Hey Chiquita Gah ya betta get on soon and Tell me wuts goin on...lol Don't worry gah everythang will get betta.. I promise.. Hope ya like dis one too.. Take Care.. Much Love to ya.  
  
Kayla mi lil hermana... (Mexican Tearz) *sings* I WANT IT ALL DA TIME ITS ALWAYS ON MY MIND ITS JUST A PART OF ME SEX I LOVE I LOVE IT ANYWHERE THE BED THE FLOOR OR CHAIR ITS JUST A PART OF ME SEX I LOVE lol gah I had to do dat...lol. Glad you liked my chappy...lol as you know dis one is fo you but I will get into da real dedication in a min...lol Hope ya like dis one... Take Care n Love Ya Lotz *runs out singin* SHE GRABBED FO MY PAW N I SAID AHH NAWW RUSHED ME TO DA BED AND JUMPED STRAIT ON MY DRAWES NEXT THANG SHE SAW PLAYBOY WUSN'T SMALL SHE ASK BABY BEESH CAN I PLEASE TAKE IT OFF.....hmm gonna quit now or I will finish it...lol.  
  
Dedication:  
  
Kayla mi lil hermana.... Well gah I told ya I wuz gonna do it fo ya. I wanted to do dis song n I know how much you love dis song so I said ey wut da hell ya know. Hopefully you like it. If not I am sorry...lol well not really... Hmm I put ya wit Leon too becuz well Dom is Lettys and well Leon is a really hot guy in da movie so ey.. Lol Well now fo da story. Take Care n Love Ya.....  
  
Title: Candy Rain  
  
My love, do you ever dream of  
  
Candy coated raindrops?  
  
You're the same, my candy rain  
  
Have you ever loved someone  
  
So much you thought you'd die?  
  
Giving so much of yourself  
  
It seems the only way  
  
Tell me what you want, and I  
  
And I will give it to you'Cause you are  
  
My love, do you ever dream of  
  
Candy coated raindrops?  
  
You're the same, my candy rain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I have had a great relationship wit Dom fo bout 5 years now. I love him wit all my heart. I dunno wut I would do wit out him he is like my water my earth.. You pick either way I would die wit out him. I walked down the stairs to see wut he wuz doin and I found him outside workin on him Mazda RX-7.. He loved that car. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and whispered "Ey baby wutcha doin?" "Tryin to see if I need to add or fix anythang why?" "Just wonderin... hmm ya almost done?" "Yeah why?" "Cuz I wuz thinkin you n me could go out tonight maybe down to our spot on the beach and relive wut we did 3 months ago" "Hmm sounds like a good idea when ya wanna leave?" "In bout 10 will you be ready?" "Hell yeah".. I walked back inside to see Dom followin me up the stairs probably to take a shower. We got to our room and he went strait fo da shower. I grabbed my yellow playboy bikini and put it on and slipped sum yellow boardshorts on. Dom got out of da shower and walked into the room wearin only a towel... MMMMM he looked sooo good.. The water drippin off of him from not bein dried off.. Man..... He walked ova to his dresser and pulled out his boardshorts and put em on. And in no time we were off to our special spot.. When we got there I got out of the car and sat down on the beach Dom sat next to me.. I must of drifted to my own little world cuz Dom wuz shakin me askin "Ey wutcha thinkin bout?" "You n me in Puerto Rico" "Oh really?" "Yup, ey Dom have you eva dreamed of a betta place ya know kinda like a fantasy world where everythang wuz perfect and the rain wuz candy coated?" "Yeah why?" "Just wonderin"......  
  
Okay back at da house Kayla and Leon were gettin ready to take a shower..  
  
Kayla's POV  
  
:"Ey hunni wutcha up to?" I ask Leon. " Bout to take a shower why.. You wanna join?" "Hmm sounds good to me" We walked into our bathroom n Leon started the shower. He stripped down and I just looked at him in amazement.. Its not like I haven't seen him befo but I just noticed how sexy he looked and wuz just drenchin it in. He walked ova to me and started takin off my clothes. We got into the shower and he washed my body up and I did the same to him. He kissed me on the neck and moved his lips towards my mouth. He kissed me like he neva kissed me befo.. "Mmmm wut wuz dat fo?" "Just bein you and stickin by my side thru thick n thin" I kissed him again and be fo you know it we were makin sweet love in the shower.. You know how the song goes I COULD LOVE YOU IN DA SHOWER BOTH OF OUR BODIES DRIPPIN WET....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My love, do you ever dream of  
  
Candy coated raindrops?  
  
You're the same, my candy rain  
  
My love  
  
Did you ever dream that it could be so right  
  
I never thought that I would find  
  
All that I need in life  
  
All I want, all I need now I know  
  
I know I found it in you  
  
I found it in you  
  
'cause you are   
  
My love, do you ever dream of  
  
Candy coated raindrops?  
  
You're the same, my candy rain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
We sat on the beach fo a lil while befo Dom kissed me wit soo much passion I wuz shocked but soon recovered. I kissed him back and I ripped off his shirt. He undid my top and threw it. I took his boardshorts off and he slipped mine off. He then took off my bottoms and layed me down. He leaned down to kiss me befo he entered me..... Bout 2 hrs lata we lay there just lookin up at the sky.. Then outta no where he gets up and walks ova to his car and pulls sumthin out and walks back ova to me. He then gets down on one knee and looks at me and says "Letty I love you wit all my heart I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend but I have changed. I would neva intentionally hurt you. Wut I am tryin to say is Leticia Rodriguez will you marry me?" I looked at him tears in my eyes and said " Yes Dom I will marry you..." He kissed me.. We headed back to the house I had to tell my sis Kayla dat Dom proposed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayla's POV:  
  
We got out of the shower and got dressed.. We sat on the bed and just looked at eachother. Then Leon pulled a box outta his dresser and I looked at him like OMG wut is he doin he looked at me and said "Kayla.. You know I love you. Ya know I would neva do you wrong. And ya know I wanna grow old witchu and you to be my kids mami.. Kayla would you make me da happiest man in the world and marry me?" "OMG of course I will..." I said right befo I started cryin. He slipped the ring on my finger just in time fo me to hear Dom's car pull up Ooooh My big sis is home now I can tell her the news.... I ran downstairs as soon as Let came in we both said at the same time "I'm Gettin Married" I looked at her and said " Wait did you just say you are gettin married?" "Yeah and did you say you were too?" "Yup?" "Omg this is soo cool..."   
  
6 months later....  
  
No One's POV:  
  
Both couples got married and Let and Dom moved to Puerto Rico while Kayla n Leon moved to Mexico. Let gave birth to twins a little boy named Dominic Alexander Jr. and a little girl named Carmelita Marie. Kayla gave birth to twins as well a little boy named Victor Jorge and a little girl named Lisette Victoriana.  
  
The End..... 


	21. Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast And The Furious characters.. But I do own Kayla.. Well not really but I can claim her as my lil sis soo... I don't own the song Girl by NB Ridaz either  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Leon n Kayla. Please Review  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) ey gah sorry I fogot ya shout out on da last chappy..lol I must of ova looked it..Oh well you gettin one now.. Well I hope ya like dis chappy....   
  
Mi Lil Hermana (Kayla) (MexicanTearz) *sings* I WANNA LOVE YA LIKE YOU NEVA BEEN LOVED I WANNA ROCK YOU LIKE YOU NEVA BEEN ROCKED BUT I GOT ANOTHA DEAL BABY TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL IF I CHANGE MY WORLD FO YOU ARE YOU FEELIN ME TOO lol well gah I told ya I would do it and well here it is..HMM I hope dis one makes you as happy as da last chappy did..lol.. Who knows wut I might put up in here maybe a Lil L??????lol   
  
*runs out singin* $20,000 CHAIN WALMART SHIRT GAVE DA GAH SUM CHANGE N TOLD HER TO MAKE IT TWURK FEDS COME RUSH ME I TELL DUN'T TOUCH PICTURE OF SELENA TOLD EM TO AIR BRUSH IT.  
  
Dedication: Yes anotha one to mi lil hermana...lol Kayla gah I love ya. Ya know dat You my lil sis.. And I did dis all fo you gah.. Take Care.. Much love.  
  
Title: Girl  
  
you're my lady always been so true  
  
this is why , I sing this song for you  
  
and you're my lady , always in my life,  
  
and I wanna thank you , for being down to ride,  
  
Forever yours forever mine our love will always  
  
Shine no matter the situation you where always  
  
By my side never the less you brought the  
  
Best of me, the years that I' lived  
  
only love that i got my right hand by best friend  
  
who must of sent Such an angel to this world  
  
that is cold you belong in the heavens not this  
  
ignorant world you're my girl my all best thing  
  
a man could ever have  
  
im glad that your mine and im proud to be your man.Understand that theres no other if there is just  
  
A few staying true like you never breaking  
  
No rule lord forgive me for the things I have done  
  
To you if you werent up in my life I wouldn't know  
  
What to do wont complain about no money didn't  
  
faze when I was broke all we needed was each other  
  
Love to strong to let go  
  
If I die tonight all I wanna let you know  
  
Remenise on what we had hold me tight  
  
And don't let go girl.  
  
Oh girl you're the one for me,  
  
Never ever let me down ,  
  
You will always be around ,  
  
Girl I have to thank you baby,  
  
Always standing by my side ,  
  
So don't you ever leave my life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon's POV:  
  
Kayla n I have been datin fo bout 2 ½ years. The best years of my life. Befo Kayla came around I used to mess around wit all these different gahs. Then I met Kayla..  
  
*Flashback* I saw her shopping at Super One and I *accidently* ran into her causin her grocery's to fall on the ground. I helped her pick em up and told since I ran into her I would pay fo her stuff.and if I could take her out to dinner. She refused to let me pay but I finally just put em up wit my stuff and paid fo it all togetha.She looked at me and said " Man you nuts you didn't have to do that I could've paid fo my stuff" "Ey don't worry I wanted to do it. So.. Umm you free bout 8 tonight?" "Yeah why?" "I wus wonderin if dat is an aight time to pick ya up at" "Oh yeah it's perfect.. Wut should I wear?" " Sumthin kinda classy but not too classy" "Aight I will see you at 8" *End Flashback*  
  
I looked down at Kayla she wuz sleepin in my arms. She looked like an angel.. Why would God send sum one soo beautiful down to this cold harsh earth? It just doesn't seem right. I felt her stir and I knew she wuz wakin up so I gently kissed her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled. I love the way she smiles. "Sorry I guess I fell asleep on ya" "Thats aight" I said. "So wutcha wanna do tonight?" she asks.. "Wutcha say I take you out dancin huh?" "Yeah if ya wanna" "Sho we will go to that lil Latin club ya wanted to go to" "Aight let me get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even through these hard times we continue to face,  
  
It's like deep inside of me you could never be replaced,  
  
Like when we struggle we get tested in faith,  
  
But you been strong and stood by me every step-a-the-way,  
  
I thank the lord for the day he brought you into my life,  
  
Changed my world -my destiny - and gave me new life,  
  
So if you got somebody special - that's always been true,  
  
Show love and take note in everything that they do,  
  
I could neva take for granted what she's done for me,  
  
Even when we desagree she still stands by me,  
  
Late night - road trips- showin' mad support,  
  
The typa-girl-that every homie should be keepin' close,  
  
Cuz your that typa-a-girl that neva let me down,  
  
Encouraged me to see the light when no one else would come  
  
Around, down when I had money- and down when I was broke,  
  
So if I die tonight hold me tight and don't let go!  
  
Oh girl you're the one for me,  
  
Never ever let me down ,  
  
You will always be around ,  
  
Girl I have to thank you baby,  
  
Always standing by my side ,  
  
So don't you ever leave my life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon's POV:  
  
Kayla walked down stairs at about 7:30 lookin fantastic. She had on this red salsa dress on and sum red heels that tied up her legs.. Her hair wus down and all curly. She looked wonderful. My jaw musta dropped cuz she said "Ey you need me to get a mop or sumthin?" I started laughin. "Naww baby I'm fine" "I asked if you needed a mop not how you looked" I laughed even more. Thats anotha thing I love bout her she can make me laugh. I held my arm out to her and she took it. We walked outside n I thought she wuz gonna have a heartattack "A LIMO? OMG Leon you didn't have to do that" " Sho I did. You deserve the best.." "Isn't this a lil too much I mean we only goin dancin" "Yeah so I want my baby to show up in style.." We got in the limo and pulled up outside of the club. We walked in and immediatly the music got to Kayla. She pulled me out to the dance floor and we started dancin. I noticed everyone left the floor and let us dance. We were doin a sexy salsa dance and I guess everyone wuz impressed by our dancin. Can't blame ya Kayla wuz born to dance its in her blood. We danced fo bout 5 hrs befo she wanted to go home.We got in the limo and went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess that you can say I owe my life to you the  
  
Only dream that really matters is to be with you cuz  
  
Even though we argue and we fight some times  
  
You'll always be my queen untill the end of times  
  
Im giving love to the one that always stood by my side  
  
If you ever need me baby for you I give my life  
  
You been so true thats why its you these feelings I wont  
  
Hide my love goes out to you girl I never leave your side yeah,  
  
Oh girl you're the one for me,  
  
Never ever let me down ,  
  
You will always be around ,  
  
Girl I have to thank you baby,  
  
Always standing by my side ,  
  
So don't you ever leave my life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon's POV:  
  
I picked Kayla up outta the limo and carried her inside. I walked up to our room and shut the door behind me. I kissed her passionately and she kissed me back wit equal passion. She pulled my shirt off and I unzipped her dress. Her hands soon unzipped my pants and they flew off. I slipped her dress off and the next thang I know my boxers are off. I slid her thong off and lay her on the bed. We continue to kiss and I slip inside her. She let out a small gasp but soon I saw her smile. The next thang I know she is speakin Spanish.. HMM Dom always said that when you get em speakin Spanish its really good. She musta been enjoyin it. 2 hrs lata she lay asleep in my arms I look down at her and whisper "Mi Amor you are my queen. Te Quiero..." and I slip off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The End 


	22. From This Day

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious characters nor do I own the song From This Day by Nu Flavor  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Dom N Letty.. Please Review.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) Besa Mi Culo.... I didn't mean to foget ya.. I just ova looked ya review...lol Well I hope ya like dis chappy mo den you did da last 2...lol Take Care  
  
Kayla Mi lil hermana (Dirty-South-Chicana) *sings* HOT N WET GAH YOU MAKE ME WANNA SWEAT WHEN YA TOUCH ME LIKE DAT YOU KNOW I WANNA GIVE IT TO YA.... Well gah you n Leon got sum action ey? Lol gah you aint gotta do notta fo me..lol I did it fo da hell of it...lol Hell yeah you his QUEEN...lol Well ey at least ya'll hit da bed up...lol Well I hope ya like dis one Take Care n Love Ya Lata..*runs out singin* I WANNA GET YOU IN DA BACKSEAT WINDAS UP DATS DA WAY YOU LIKE TO FUCK FOG UP ALL ALERT RIP DA PANTS N RIP DA SHIRT RUFF SEX MAKE IT WET IN DA GARDEN ALL IN DA DIRT ROLL AROUND GEORGIA BROWN DATS DA WAY I LIKE IT TWURK  
  
Anjel (foxy-latina) Well gah glad you liked it sorry to hear bout wuts goin on wit ya.. I hope ya like dis one.. Take Care  
  
Title: From This Day  
  
From this day, I swear, my love will be good to you Into your eyes, I vow, that I will take care of you From now on, for life, I promise to see you through Side by side, hand in hand, you know I am here for you   
  
As I gaze upon my mind, thinkin' 'bout the times we had When we were only just friends Nothin' else has touched my life, the way your lovin' has That's why I never have strayed from the thought   
  
When I told you, I loved you Those three words, would always be there from the start And I promise, 'til the end of time That all your love, forever will stay in my heart   
  
From this day, I swear, my love will be good to you Into your eyes, I vow, that I will take care of you From now on, for life, I promise to see you through Side by side, hand in hand, you know I am here for you   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Aight I admit it I haven't been the best boyfriend to Letty that I coulda been.. I mean I fucked around on her, and I acted as if she wuz just another girl. But thats not true she is the love of my life.. Ya know she is like my earth. Here she comes outta the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and one wrapped round her body. Water droplets glissened on her skin. Its like she purposly didn't dry herself completely cuz she knows I love it. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny lil waist. "Hey Baby" I whispered in her ear. "Wutcha need Dom?" "Nothin why? Wut makes you think I always want sumthin when I come up to ya?" "Becuz Dom usually everytime you come up to me its like 'Ey baby come wit me upstairs or ey Let go get me anotha beer' so I figured I would save you the trouble of askin and ask fo ya" "Well I'm sorry fo treatin ya like shit.. And I'm sorry fo not payin attention to ya and fo only comin up to ya if I need sumthin. And this time I don't need anythang I just came up to ya to say I'm sorry and That I promise to treat you right and change my ways" she started laughin " Thats a joke right, every time you tell me your gonna change you neva do wut makes this time any different?" "Becuz Let I have realized where I have failed in this relationship and I don't wanna loose you. You are the only person who undastands me and cares wut happens to me. Sure Mia does but she is sooo wrapped up in Brian its like she doesn't notice until it happens and the guys well they soo caught up in the hoe world that they don't notice. But you, you notice everything I do. And I swear on my Dad's grave that I am changin" I saw her look in my eyes to see if I wus lyin or tellin the truth and I honestly wus tellin the truth. She looked at me " Oh my god you are bein serious this time.. You are gonna change aren't you?" "Yes thats wut I have been tryin to tell you." She kissed me and soon that towel wuz gone I laid her on the bed and I looked at her and she nodded her head so I continued and did wut I love to do wit her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know I used to play around, never thought of settling down But that was then, this is now Baby now I realize, that love was always around But I just couldn't see it somehow   
  
When you told me, you loved me I knew those words, were comin' straight from the heart Now I promise, 'til the end of time Nothin' in this world, willl ever keep us apart   
  
From this day, I swear, my love will be good to you Into your eyes, I vow, that I will take care of you From now on, for life, I promise to see you through Side by side, hand in hand, you know I am here for you   
  
Baby see, I'm in love with you And the love in me's, got me wantin' you Stay with me baby, all your life   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 months later  
  
Dom's POV:   
  
Since the day 2 months ago that I promised Letty that I would change I haven't slept wit no one besides her I treat her like she should be treated. I even do all those little mushy things like buy her flowers for no reason. I pulled up at the florist and walked in. I walked over to the guy and asked "Is my order ready?" "Ahh Dom yes here it is" "Thank you" I walked out wit Let's present. I walked in to the jewelers and I looked at Tom, the owner. "Ey Tom you got the ring right?" "Yeah hold up let me go get it" "Aight man" Tom came out and handed me the ring I inspected it and found absolutely nothin wrong wit it. It wuz a 2 piece ring, so it came apart. The piece that hooked on the bottom had 4 diamonds on each side and the the top part of the ring set in between those. It had a big pink diamond on the top and little white diamond cascadin around it. And then the bottom piece finished it off. I said "Thanks man it looks great I can't wait to give it to her tonight" I walked outta there and went to my beach house and changed into my tux that I wuz gonna wear becuz I was takin Let out to The Ivy. I pulled up at the house and walked in and I looked at Mia " Ey Let ready?" " Yeah hold on" she ran up the stairs and within a matta of minutes Let came down. And I couldn't keep my eyes off her she looked.......Wow. She had on a blood red dress on. It wuz low cut and it flowed down to her feet. She had on sum heels. Her hair wuz all curly and pulled up. She had a light touch of makeup just so you could tell she had sum on but not tooo much. She walked ova to me and I said "Wow I can't even describe how good you look" she laughed and said "You don't look too bad yaself" I brought her out to the car and opened the door. She wuz just bout to sit down when she saw the flowers. She picked em up and turned to me and kissed me. I walked ova to the drivers side and got in. The ride wuz quiet we got to The Ivy and I opened her door and gave the valet my keys and said "You put a scratch on the car I will put you in the hospital." "Yes Sir" he got the car and carefully drove off.   
  
Afta dinner we just kinda sat there eatin our dessert thats when I got up and pulled the box outta my pocket. Let looked at me like wut the fuck you doin. People started to gather round. I got down on one knee and took Lets hand.. I said " Letty, I know I have fucked up but I promised you I would make it right and I have. I don't know wut I would do witout you. You are my life. So Let I wuz wonderin if you would be Mrs. Dominic Toretto. Will you marry me?" I looked at her and I got nervous. Let looked at me wit tears in her eyes and said " Yes Dom I will marry you" I put the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her. People were cheerin around us.  
  
4 months Lata.  
  
I am now standin at the alter waitin fo my beautiful bride to come. The maid of honor and the brides maids came out but I wusn't payin attention to them. Finally the flower girl and ring berrior came out. And the music started to play. Let had Leon walkin her down the isle. She looked absolutely wonderful. Her dress wuz 2 piece. The skirt wuz latin style so it wuz an assymetrical cut and it looked great on her. And her top wus a halter top. Her skin looked even darker wit the dress on. They finally got to the alter. We said our I Do's and I kissed her and everybody cheered. We went to the reception but we didn't stay long Let wanted to go on the honeymoon. We got on the plane and headed off to Puerto Rico.   
  
The End 


	23. Fuck ItFuck U Right Back

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast And The Furious characters nor do I own da songs Fuck It by Eamon n Fuck U Right Back by Frankee.  
  
Summary: Just a lil song fic bout Dom N Letty's relationship...  
  
ShoutOuts:  
  
Kayla Mi Lil Hermana (Dirty-South-Chicana): *sings* I NEED A SWEET TA CALM MY NERVES A SWISHA SWEET FILLED WIT KILLA HERBS.. I WANNA FILL IT ROLL IT HIT IT SMOKE IT HYDRO PONICS WUT I BLOW IT DON'T MATTA WUT TIME I JUST WANNA GET HIGH... Hey Esa, man gah I am turnin into you wit not updatin like I used ta but ey.. Wut can I do I've been busy n I couldn't think of wut I wanted ta do:( lol Glad you liked it I hope ya like dis one too I will get to Slow Jams lata on I think...lol Love Ya... *runs out singin* I NEED A CRUNK TYPE NIGGA MAKE 7 FIGGAS LACED WIT DA PLATINUM NOT DA SILVA SHIT NIGGA N STILL SEEK HER 10 INCH OR BIGGA N KNOW HOW TO LICK IT FROM DA BACK TYPE NIGGA.  
  
Hiphopstar: Hey gah glad you liked it I hope ya like dis one too. Thanks fo reviewin.  
  
Anjel my Sista Twista (foxy-latina) Hey gah wut up? Glad you liked it lol glad you like my lil collection... I hope ya like dis one too...  
  
Justine (devillatina42069) lol glad ta see your ass back on here..lol Glad ya liked it... I hope ya like dis one too Take Care..   
  
Title: Fuck It... Fuck U Right Back  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I walked outta my office and into the hot smoldering garage.. Hmm maybe I shoulda stayed in there. It wuz nice n cool. I looked at my boys n told em to take a break. I then looked at Letty.. My girlfriend.. The love of my life.. I walked ova to her n wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She turned her head n kissed me. I kissed back. I pulled away n said " Ey why don't you take a break? Maybe we can go get sumthin ta eat" "Aight wutcha got in mind papi?" "Wutcha say bout dat lil restuarant down town.. Wut wus the name of it? Oh yeah Papa José's" "ooh yeah lets go" We walked out n got in my car. I speed out.  
  
We finished eatin n went to the beach. By the time we got home it wuz 11 at night. We headed up the stairs n to our room. We were soo tired we both just fell on the bed n fell asleep my arms wrapped around Let's waist.  
  
I woke up the next mornin pissed. Let wuz gone.. Hmm wonda where dat lil cheatin ass bitch is.I looked around fo her. I finally found her in Leon's room all cuddled up to him. She woke up n looked at me n said "Hey Dom this ain't wut it looks like" "Sho it ain't you lil trifflin slut we threw have him" I slammed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See, I dont know why I liked you so much  
  
I gave you all, of my trust  
  
I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I can't believe her.. I loved her I did everythang fo her And this is how she repays me? Sleepin wit my best friend NO they weren't just sleepin She FUCKED him.. But I still like her.. I still love her wut am I supposed to do now? Fuck it Fuck her I don't need her. I will get threw this. I walked into my room n grabbed everythang she eva bought me n threw it out the window.. Man I can't believe I neva noticed her cheatin befo How could I have been soo blind?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch  
  
talkin' shit like a snitch   
  
Why you write a song 'bout me  
  
If you really didn't care  
  
You wouldn't wanna share  
  
Tellin' everybody just how you feel  
  
Fuck What I did, was your fault somehow   
  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back  
  
Fuck what I did was your fault somehow   
  
Fuck the presents,I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
  
well guess what yo,fuck you right back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Man Dom is actin like a real bitch I ain't sho why I mean its not like he neva cheated on me. I wanted to let him know how it feels well I guess I did it. I heard him in his room earlier cryin like a baby askin God why I did this to him. Fuck it man its his fault If he wouldn't have cheated on me I wouldn't have down it to him. I done threw out everythang he gave me since I saw all the shit I bought him just lyin on the road... Man fuck this shit.. I am happy I did it Now he will feel how I felt all those times he cheated on me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You thought, you could  
  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
  
Now ya askin for me back  
  
Ya just another act, look elsewhere  
  
Cuz ya done with me  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I can't believe she tried to deny wut I saw wit my own eyes. Her naked body all pressed up on Leon's.. ok Bad mental picture there. She thought I wouldn't find out well I got news fo her. I DID.. I shoulda known V tried warnin me sumthin wuz wrong wit the way Leon n Let were actin around eachotha But I chose to ignore it. She tried apologizin today too but I'm like fuck dat shit bitch. You played me n den you wanna fuck him and then expect me to take ya ass back. Man she must think I am stupid. I'm done wit her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You thought you could really make me moan  
  
I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)  
  
I had to do your friend  
  
now you want me to come back  
  
you must be smokin' crack  
  
Im goin' else where and thats a fact  
  
Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
  
fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud?   
  
fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
  
well guess what joe,your sex was wack  
  
Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
  
fuck it,I faked it,aren't you proud?  
  
fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
  
well guess what your,your sex was wack  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I heard him talkin to V earlier bout me n Leon. " Man Dom I told ya sumthin wuz wrong why didn t' yo u listen ta me?' " I loved her too much I mean I thought I could trust her. I just ova looked it but its ova now.." I started laughin n said " Dats aight Dom Leon's betta in bed then you ever were" "Wut the fuck is that supposed ta mean Leticia?' "Exactly wut ya think. I mean come on I don't know how any one can moan wit the way you perform.. You fuck like an old man" "Oh really? Then why did you keep comin back fo mo bitch?" "Hello I wuz goin out wit you I felt sorry come on.. If I didn't fuck you don't ya think people would suspect sumthin Damn Dom you are stupid, I guess you neva knew wut a real night of wild sex wuz cuz if you couldn't tell I faked everythang den I must be a damn good actress or you just plain ass fucked up in the head" I walked away not waitin fo his comment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya questioned, did I care  
  
You could ask anyone, I even said   
  
Ya were my great one  
  
Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
  
It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I saw Let wit Leon later this night at the races. She came up ta me n asked "Did you eva care about me?" " I think thats an understatement now don't you. Why do you care? But yes I did care. Ask anyone they'll tell ya" I walked away from her n got ready fo my race..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You questioned did I care   
  
maybe I would have if woulda come to me  
  
now it's over   
  
but I do admit i'm glad I didn't catch your crabs  
  
I can't sweat that cause Im not ur hoe  
  
fuck What I did, was your fault somehow   
  
fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
  
Fuck all the cryin it didnt mean jack  
  
well guess what yo, fuck you right back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
After Dom race he came up ta me n asked me the same question I asked him 5 mins ago "Wut bout you Let huh did you care?" "No I didn't" I walked away n walked back to Leon.. I am kinda glad Dom dumped me.. Leon is a great guy.. Hmm and he's good in bed.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I sat up in bed real fast. I looked ova to my right side N saw Let layin there just sleepin. OMG dat wus a dream..Thank God. I don't think I could handle Let cheatin on me.. I laid back down n snuggled up ta Let. I whispered "Te Quiero Letty" I then feel back into a peaceful sleep..  
  
The End 


	24. I Don't Wanna Know

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast And The Furious Characters or the song I Don't Wanna Know by Mario Winans feat. P. Diddy.. I do howeva own the girl Tiana.. I made sum changes to the song you'll see where..  
  
Summary: A lil song fic bout Dom N Letty...  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Kayla a.k.a. Mi Lil Hermana (Dirty-South-Chicana) Man gah wuts up? Lol woo hoo I am finally updatin..lol You gotta update soon gah befo I kick ya ass.. Well I hope ya like this one..Take Care n Love Ya   
  
Anjel a.k.a. Mi Minime, Jelly (La Mamasita Loca) Well gah wuts shakin besides da obvious plan we got goin on?lol Hmm I can't wait to see wut happens wit dis Ya know its funny as hell..lol Yous a good actress...lol I am gonna look fo sumone who looks like LIA...lol I hope I find sumone.. It would be too fuckin funny if I did ya know? Well ey gah I hope ya like this chappy. Take Care n Much Love  
  
Tine (devillatina42069) ahhh gah you da best when it comes to findin shit out bout Demon..lol.. Well I hope ya like dis chappy..lol Take Care  
  
Title: I Don't Wanna Know  
  
  
  
Somebody said they saw you  
  
The person you were kissing wasn't me  
  
And I would never ask you  
  
I just kept it to myself  
  
I don't wanna know  
  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I wuz workin in the garage on another hot summer day. I swear we need to get an air condition up in here. I felt my phone start vibrating in my pocket so I pulled it out n answered it. "Yo speak or die" "Hey is this Letty?" "Yeah why who is this?" "This is Josh, I just wanted to let ya know that Dom wuz kissin sum lil bitch bout 10 mins ago" "Ey man gracias" "No Problem ya know I can't stand to see my lil sis bein cheated on" "Yeah yeah yeah I know.. Well ey I got to get back to work I'll holla atcha lata.." I hung up n waited fo Dom to get back. I saw him walk in . I walked over to him n said " Ey Dom we gotta talk" We walked into his office n he sat down in HIS chair while I shut the door. "So umm wut took you so long?" I didn't even want to ask if it wuz true cuz by the look in his eyes it wuz. "Traffic Jam" wuz all he said "Oh well then I guess I better get back to work so umm bye" I walked out befo he could say anything else. I didn't really wanna know if he is cheatin on me or not.. I don't think I would be able to take it again. I mean yeah he's done it to me befo but I can't take it anymore. But I don't wanna leave him cuz I love him but man.. I'm confused......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh baby  
  
I think about it when I hold you  
  
When lookin in your eyes, I can't believe  
  
I don't need to know the truth  
  
Baby keep it to yourself  
  
I don't wanna know  
  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
After work I went home and took a shower.. Later that night when we were watchin a movie Dom wuz layin on the couch with his head in my lap.. I couldn't help but think bout him with sum other girl. It hurt to think about it but I just couldn't stop. I wanted to but.. Sumthing wouldn't let me. If he is gonna cheat on me the least he could do is do it in private not in a public place fo shit's sake. We finished up the movie n I decided to go to bed rather then watch another one. I walked upstairs n laid down. I fell asleep instantly...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did she touch you better then me (touch you better then me)  
  
Did she watch you fall asleep (watch you fall asleep)  
  
Did you show her all those things that you used to do to me (do to me baby)  
  
If your better off that way (better off that way)Baby what I like to say (all that I can say)  
  
Go on and do your thing and don't come back to me  
  
(Stay away from me baby)  
  
don't wanna know where your whereabouts or how you movin  
  
I know when you in the house or when you cruisin  
  
It's been proven, my love you abusin  
  
I can't understand, how a man got you choosin (yeah)  
  
Undecided, I came and provided ma  
  
My undivided, you came and denied it (why?)  
  
Don't even try it, I know when you lyin (I know when you lyin)  
  
Don't even do that, I know why you cryin (stop cryin)  
  
I'm not applyin no pressure, just wanna let you know  
  
That I don't wanna let you go (I don't wanna let you go)  
  
And I don't wanna let you leave  
  
Can't say I didn't let you breathe  
  
Gave you extra cheese (c'mon), put you in the SUV  
  
You wanted ice so I made you freeze  
  
Made you hot like the West Indies (that's right)  
  
Now it's time you invest in me  
  
Cause if not then it's best you leave  
  
Holla, yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I woke up the next morning wit thoughts runnin threw my head.. Like I wonder if this girl treats him better, does she do things he wishes I did?.. Thats it.. I can't take this shit any more.. I've made up my mind.. Its time I broke up with him. I walked into his office n tapped him on the shoulder..He turned around n smiled and said "Wutcha need baby?" Man that smile almost made me stop n rethink my decision... Man why did he have to have this control over me.. "Ummm yeah umm I don't think this is gonna work out any more" He looked at me like wut the fuck you talkin bout "Let, baby wut you mean you don't think its going to work any more?" "Us I don't think we are goin to work anymore.." "Wut why not?" " Cuz I can't take you cheatin n shit any more.. I mean I still love you n shit but I can't put myself thru this any more" "Baby I'll change I promise" "You promised that too many times fo me to believe it any more..look maybe one day we'll meet up again.. Until then just remember I love you" I walked out cuz if I stayed any longer I don't think I would be able to actually leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't wanna know  
  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know  
  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know  
  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End 


End file.
